Family Is Power
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: The sequel to Family Above All-read inside for the summary and pairings list
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Family Is Power**

 **By: Aria**

Summary: The sequel to Family Above All: The Originals may be down but who said that they're out? New enemies coming out of the woodworks to take them down, new surprises that could spell either trouble or help for the siblings, new loves, home truths about what really happened in the tenth century regarding a certain Petrova girl and an Elejah baby on the way. Now the stakes are higher than ever as secrets kept buried resurface and a new threat regarding Hope and the new baby comes.

And a sacrifice that will change the outcome for the Originals forever.

Pairings: Elejah, Sofi, Klaus/Tatia, Kolvina, Rebel with a past Kol/Selene

Disclaimer: I do not own

 **AN: The much anticipated sequel to Family Above All! I have a few stories I'm working on-Family Is Power, Negotiations, See Thine Heart, A second chance at Love and Always and Forever but if any of you want little one shot stories about their lives after all of this, tell me and I'll make a story just filled on one shots for whichever pairing you want**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This is our REBIRTH**

The months that passed for those still in New Orleans was long but in the end, it seemed to be the one thing that they all needed to move on after the numerous deaths that had occurred.

The months away from New Orleans did some good for Elena and Elijah as they took to raising baby Cara with such expertise that many people thought the girl was _their_ actual child due to the girl's dark locks that were coming in.

Their actual child was what was growing inside Elena and she glowed like the sun but yet at the same time, many men knew better than to go after those she loved as they barely make it out with their lives.

Fin and Sophie's relationship that was between mentor/mentee dissolved and became much more intense while the relationship of sorts between Kol and Davina was in between hot and sweet, never anything else and it was the perfect pace for them.

He didn't want to go as fast as he had gone when he and Selene were together. He did still love her and a part of him always would but he was trying his hardest to let her go.

Out of all of them, though, Klaus was a volatile mixture of hopeful, lonely and confused.

He was lonely because he couldn't be with his daughter and his somewhat love Hayley died, hopeful as his time and whatever relationship he had with Eva Lafleur made him feel like he used to when he was just a human with an untriggered wolf gene and confused because of what Elijah had said to him months before.

 _Tatia Petrova is possessing Eva Lafleur. The two of them are one in the same at the moment._

 _Why hide that from me Tatia?_ His mind was a jumble of questions and as he was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice both Fin and Sophie appear at the doorway of his studio while he painted a scene from one of his many lifetimes.

Tatia was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers and smiling underneath the setting sun during Samhain-or what's known now as Halloween.

Fin's deep voice boomed over him. "Niklaus?"

 _"I need to act, I need to spill blood."_

Klaus was back.

* * *

Of all things to annoy Eva Lafleur-or as Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson know her as Tatia Petrova-she had to have two idiotic Crescent wolves follow her around on Oliver's orders. Every nerve cell in her body wanted her to turn around and berate them but that would be too easy and the words too perfect so she did it her way.

She made the blood in their veins feel like oil while the sun was burning them, making them feel like they were being set on fire until their hearts gave way and she stepped over their bodies.

She may have seemed like a sweet little blonde girl but the reality was that she was just as dangerous as all of these people put together and then some.

She had the Petrova Fire burning in her.

Storming into the courtyard of the Abbatoir, she began to scream for Klaus only for Fin to arrive.

"Tell him that if he doesn't act yet, every single Crescent will be dead by tomorrow morning." She warned him and she was gone with a turn of her heel.

Fin and Klaus watched her walk away and knew that she was right.

* * *

Elijah could have expected to see many things the second he and Elena returned from Italy with Cara but what he saw made him wonder if he was in the right house.

Klaus, Kol and Fin were surrounding a map of some local property with both Sophie and Eva beside them.

The three vampires and two witches looked up at them and the vampires stared at Elena.

"How did that happen?" The two witches blinked and Sophie explained it to them in a single sentence.

"Elena's pregnant."

* * *

Davina was furious with Kol who didn't want her to be involved in whatever he and his siblings were planning so as she went into the attic, she saw Mikael had a stake in his heart and a redheaded girl staring out the window.

Turning around, the girl smirked.

"You have got some explaining to do about bringing this bastard back Davina Claire."

* * *

As the siblings were doing their various things, Elena let her mind wander off as she stood in the nursery where Cara was napping peacefully.

Years ago, if anyone had told Elena that this would be her life, she would have asked them if someone had compelled them to tell her that but now, she knew that this was what she had wanted.

"I heard that you've got a bun in the oven," she turned to see her father and she smiled. "You're making me a granddad already."

"You'll be the best one." She told him and Marcel hugged her close, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with two of his noble brothers and his sorcerer brother as well as a sorceress who made one of the noble brothers something he had thought lost- _happy_ \- and they lived in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty king in the room meant for his child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they that he and his brothers would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their princess home. So that she might live happily ever after."

It was the same story that she had always told Hope and still, she was filled with that feeling that someday, Hope will return home.

Until that time, Rebekah Mikaelson swore that she would be the best mother for her niece that ever lived.

Yes, she was sad that Hayley had died giving birth but yet, she knew that Hayley may have- _at the end_ -loved the girl she carried and had at least a precious moment with her.

* * *

One by one, each sibling killed a few wolves until Elena-who had also killed them when they found their way into the nursery-came across Oliver in the hallway while she stood between her room and the nursery. He smirked at her and he looked ready to stab her, showing her the hunting knife in his hand. She was about to pull out her knife only for him to be stabbed in the back and have his throat slit by Eva who smirked at her.

"Sorry my shadow self," she told her smirking. "I saw an opportunity and took it."

Elena nodded and whispered the one name she never thought she would say in her life.

"Tatia."

* * *

The bodies were all lined up in the courtyard and as Kol set them on fire with a bottle of bourbon, Davina ran into his arms. She was shaking and shivering like a leaf when he saw her walk through.

Selene.

She must have come back sometime before the death of one of the ressurected witches but as she smiled at him, he was quite surprised to do anything _but_ stare at her.

"Selene?" Klaus asked as he stepped up to look her in the eye and she stared back at him defiantly. She turned her gaze over to everyone but she settled them on Elena.

"If you weren't Tatia's doppelher, I would call you that." She sounded so sweet but as she turned, she made the vampire who was about to charge her turn to ash.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

* * *

A rather sinister smile lined the face of the elder witch as she watched her sister's abominations talk to the redhead who seemed uneasy and rather cold to some of them when questioned about her allegiance to them.

Maybe she could be persuaded to her side.

* * *

Cassie-well, Esther-had a group of witches start making the Moonlight Rings when she felt something she shouldn't have felt.

Power.

Looking around, she realized why that power felt so familiar.

Dahlia's here.

* * *

 **I really hope that you all liked this chapter! The next one, both Tatia and Selene decide to tell them a bit as to why they are back but the full story won't come until a few chapters in and there will be an Authors Note before that chapter to give you a sneak peek at it to be nice.**

 **Though Oliver doesn't die yet in canon, I decided to go partial canon/AU for this so he died sooner**


	2. Chapter 2: Alive and Kicking

**AN: I should have made it clear that no one in the last chapter knew of the Elejah wedding except for Marcel but Eva/Tatia discovers it and also...OMG did you _see_ The Originals last night? It was AWESOME!**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _A rather sinister smile lined the face of the elder witch as she watched her sister's abominations talk to the redhead who seemed uneasy and rather cold to some of them when questioned about her allegiance to them._

 _Maybe she could be persuaded to her side._

* * *

 _Cassie-well, Esther-had a group of witches start making the Moonlight Rings when she felt something she shouldn't have felt._

 _Power._

 _Looking around, she realized why that power felt so familiar._

 _Dahlia's here._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'm ALIVE AND KICKING**

"I came back when Esther did and I wasn't the only one," Selene was blunt as she spoke. She never sugarcoated anything-then and now. "I want to say that Esther was the to bring me back so that's what I say. I've been learning more and more about this century while in Mystic Falls-I had a pretty blonde...Caroline, I believe-teach me all about the technology and everything! It's fantastic!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Of course it is Selene."

Klaus rounded on her. "You have some explaining to do yourself _Tatia_!"

"Elijah told you?" At the man's nod, she smirked. "I came back when Genevieve died and I was the one to kill Tunde and 'gifted' you with his blade during the summer. On our date, remember?"

Klaus did remember, it wasn't a memory that he wasn't about to forget. That was one of the most amazing dates he had ever gone on.

"As fascinating as this is," Eva looked bright eyed at Elena who was standing there with Cara in her arms. "I'm much more fascinated at the news of Elena's pregnancy and marriage to Elijah."

Now everyone looked at them with shocked and almost smirking glances.

* * *

Cassie walked through the cemetery, unamused. Wolves skittered around her and her eyes were nearly black with rage for being trapped in this form.

"Long ago the witches and the werewolves were at peace. Then came the vampires." She said while looking at the wolves who were still working with her along with the witches. "We are united and nothing can stand against us."

The rebellion crowed happily.

"A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work." Her smile darkened as she was murmuring to herself. "I have a family reunion to plan."

All she needed now was time and then she'd be back in her body again.

* * *

"I came to make you an offer. Find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." Elijah said diplomatically while looking around Algiers with a look of disgust and worry as he studied Marcel's movements. He knew that the man couldn't kill him-Elena would be angry and go dark again-but that didn't mean that the man himself couldn't find a way to torture him.

Some of the vampires around them were a bit skeptical or even disturbed by the thought but otherwise, Marcel nodded.

"We'll do it under one condition," Elijah cocked his head to the side in a way that said 'what is it'. "Elena must be allowed to either live here with us working on Team Vampire or she's allowed to visit."

"Granted." He said though that was already going to happen. He also knew the other reason for doing this-for his eldest daughter's protection in her delicate state. All were worried about their enemies coming after her and the babies-Cara and the new one. It was true that Elena wasn't due yet-her being due sometime in either late spring or early summer.

* * *

Davina was just sitting in a coffee shop when she saw a dark skinned man walk towards her with a smirk.

"Vincent." She said with shock just as Kol appeared. The two sized each other up before nodding in agreement. They weren't friends and they never will be but they were allies.

"Josephine is looking to find a replacement Regent of all nine covens here." He looked between the two. "I offered up your name Davina."

Kol looked ecstatic about it and squeezed Davina's hand. "That's good news Davina! Really good news!"

She was unsure about it, still glad that Selene had kept her secret about reviving Mikael.

* * *

Klaus walked through the Bayou with Elijah when arrows and hatchets were thrown at the two of them but they caught them and threw them back at the ones who fired them off.

"STOP!" the two brothers saw Jackson and another man that had Klaus pale before he composed himself. Three of the wolves were going to attack them but Klaus grabbed one and looked close to snapping his neck.

"These people should be more respectful." He sounded quite glad about how he kept his voice but as the wolves surrounded him, Elijah, Jackson and the mystery man, he knew that Jackson wasn't the Alpha of this pack anymore.

It had to be the witch who was crafting Daylight rings.

* * *

Mikael woke up once he pulled the stake out of his heart and felt his fury boil up to the surface as he threw the stake at the window and his favorite knife at the doorway where Davina was and she looked unamused.

It wasn't time yet.

"You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way." Davina told him as she begun searching for the spell to unlink those sired to Klaus.

* * *

It was later that night as Klaus and Eva walked through the cemetery with Eva in a stunning strapless black dress with a butterfly hem.

"Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" Klaus thundered. Like a scene from any biblical movie, the wolves parted like the red sea and there stood Cassie.

"Niklaus. I've been expecting you." Eva sneered at her, knowing exactly who she was.

"Hello Esther, how horrid it is to see you again."

* * *

Inside the mausoleum, Esther had a plate of tea and biscuits all ready for them but the two declined, afraid that each one was filled with vervain so Eva took it upon herself to get rid of the food and drink and made her own.

She had made Chamomile tea, a plate of biscotti and for the others, a pot of coffee.

Esther had wanted to say that one epic speech she had said earlier that day but failed when the words kept dying on her tongue so she quoted it.

"Long ago the witches and the werewolves were at peace. Then came the vampires." Her smile looked sickly sweet.

Klaus nodded "Powerful. Fearless."

"We are united and nothing can stand against us."

Klaus' smile mimicked his mother's but it looked off on his face. "Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl." Now his eyes turned gold. " _Especially for the Original Witch who is trapped inside a teenage girl's body."_

* * *

Elijah and Marcel were outside of a coffee shop where Kol had taken Davina to talk about her new power. Everything seemed alright until they saw wolves start to go in but as some of the patrons came running out, some with horrid scratches on their arms, Elijah was out of the car faster than Marcel.

The wolves, apparently, were attacking-well, trying to attack-Kol and Davina who were holding their own until Elijah came upon them and started to slaughter then. From the corner of his eye, he saw Davina rub her bracelet but thought nothing of it until he heard the one voice he never wanted to hear.

"That's an interesting turn of events."

Elijah paled as he turned around. "Father...How...?"

Mikael gave him a sinister smile. "Hello son. We have some unfinished business."

* * *

"You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way. That time's over."

"How have I manipulated you or anyone who gets in my way?" Elijah asked, wondering if Davina was just talking about him or his whole family. She gave him a look as to say, 'not you' and he nodded as he gave her one that basically said that she should 'explain'.

She was in so much trouble.

Mikael, after the attack, had left when Davina's bracelet had fallen off but when she got it back on, she tried to bring him back and had ordered him to go to the attic in St Anne's again.

* * *

Elena was trying to sleep but nothing worked so she went into the living room where she saw Elijah storm in. She knew that he was upset but as she got closer to him, his anger dissipated as he felt her.

Smiling, he held her in his arms and rubbed her back, trying to relieve any tension she may have there.

Sophie and Fin, who were watching and holding little Cara who was drinking a bottle, were looking curious but before any of them could talk, Klaus and Eva came in with Marcel and Kol behind them.

Klaus took a deep breath and started. "I met the witch Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred for our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes and I swear to you, brothers, she is not just guided by our mother, she is our mother. Even Tatia here had known it."

"She can't hide from me, considering that it is her fault I died in the first place." Eva explained serenely.

"We have bigger issues to deal with brothers." Elijah's voice was low and strained with fear.

"Who is it?" Fin asked, opting to stay and watch over Elena and Selene who had decided to live here.

She had locked herself in her room, reading the many grimoires that they all had collected over the years.

"Our father. I saw him, standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..."

Fin sighed. "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?"

"For right now," Eva said as she saw how sleep depraved Elena was. "We sleep and no, Elena, I will watch over Cara for you."

Elena smiled and nodded, allowing herself to melt in Elijah's arms and be lulled off to sleep.

* * *

Selene had found the spell that she was looking for and knew that she would need to leave to gather every single ingredient that she would need for this to work.

This spell was the only thing that she can think of to protect her family from the storm that was brewing.

* * *

 **AN: what do you all think that Selene is up to and why would she need to leave to gather these 'ingredients' that would be needed for this 'spell' that she's going to cast? Tell me your thoughts on this in that lovely thing called a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Mother's Son

**AN: New chapter for you all tonight! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Yes, I am still diligently working on Red Doors for you all, so just please _be patient_ with me**

 _RECAP:_

 _"Our father. I saw him, standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..."_

 _Fin sighed. "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?"_

 _"For right now," Eva said as she saw how sleep depraved Elena was. "We sleep and no, Elena, I will watch over Cara for you."_

 _Elena smiled and nodded, allowing herself to melt in Elijah's arms and be lulled off to sleep._

* * *

 _Selene had found the spell that she was looking for and knew that she would need to leave to gather every single ingredient that she would need for this to work._

 _This spell was the only thing that she can think of to protect her family from the storm that was brewing._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Every Mother's Son**

Eva looked at the table. "So, which restaurant is missing a compelled chef?"

Klaus shrugged. "It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this."

Elena looked at Elijah and smiled in a teasing way. "Well, then I guess we have Elijah to thank."

Elijah shook his head. "This wasn't my doing."

Both Fin and Kol agreed, it wasn't them either and Sophie looked confused.

"Then where did this all come from?" She questioned. Selene, who came down from her room with a grimoire under her arm, looked at the scene warily.

Klaus pulled off the cover of a tray that was on a table in the courtyard, and a bunch of starlings flew away, making every non vampire duck.

Klaus took the envelope and read it before snarling. "It's an invitation from our mother."

Elijah gave a low growl. "We must decipher her intentions."

"I think it's safe to say her intentions are decidedly foul." Fin looked at Kol who was speaking and nodded.

* * *

Sophie looked at Fin curiously. "Why does she hate you all so much? She had six kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene."

"Seven, actually. And I think at one time she loved us very much." Fin whispered lightly.

"I didn't know that."

Fin nodded. "Years later my brother, Henrik, was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But it was her undoing."

Sophie squeezed his hand. "Every good story needs a wicked witch."

* * *

"Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through that baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count." Eva told Klaus who smiled lightly at her. "Every good story needs a wicked witch. It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." He laughed.

It was true.

* * *

"Make sure you're ready for them this evening." Esther had said to a wolf.

"I have handled everything exactly as you've instructed."

* * *

Esther didn't know that she was being watched by the blonde witch when the dark haired one appeared behind her.

"Are you going to the dinner?" the dark haired one looked at the blonde and shook her head in the negative. "I am."

* * *

Everything was set up that evening, as the four brothers were all dressed up in suits that Klaus hated.

"Why do I have to look like a bloody lawyer in this getup?" he grumbled.

"To show our mother that even _you_ can very well be dressed to impress." Elijah stated when he got a look of his wife in a beautiful cream colored dress that fit her like a glove come down.

"Darling," he breathed lightly. "Are you ready for this evening?"

She nodded. "This is my last chance to rock a dress like this." Kol snickered at her and she threw a grape that was on the table at him. "Don't laugh!"

* * *

The second Esther came in, the four brothers weren't happy but as Eva, who was seated beside Klaus and Elena, who was seated beside Elijah, looked at Esther, she was surprised to see them there.

"I don't believe we've met," Esther told Elena. "Esther Mikaelson."

Elena nodded. "Elena Gerard Mikaelson, Elijah's pregnant wife and a witch." Esther choked. "There was a spell that I have that made Elijah human and well…" she trailed off, smiling in dark satisfaction at the green look on Esther's face.

Elijah, on the other hand, had his eyes blacken with lust and desire. Elena, noticing this, rubbed his inner thigh happily.

"It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish that you could see that my every action has been to protect you." Esther said, ignoring her daughter in law as well as how her son looks.

"They're not the only ones." Eva told her coldly. "Did you forget that maybe I know all your dirty little secrets from a thousand years ago? I could…slip up and spill the beans about that night-"

Esther hissed. "I wouldn't speak another word if I were you."

* * *

Sophie and Selene were out patrolling the streets from the rooftops when they caught sight of a werewolf and a vampire kissing and when they parted, they realized why the two were meeting in the night.

Josh and Aiden.

They were lovers and yet, they will be torn apart by nature.

* * *

"You are the author of everything that I am." Klaus shouted. Eva grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

* * *

Lenore Shaw looked at Sophie and nodded. "I'll do what you ask." Grabbing the snake that Selene had procured for her per Fin's request, Lenore began to do her spell.

Both were slightly disgusted when she cut the snake down the middle and used the blood. Sophie may be used to blood-drinking from the bags but she hated seeing it come from humans and animals.

Even before becoming a vampire, she hated it.

"How do you know it'll work?" Selene asked curious about this spell that Lenore was using and causing Sophie to forget about what she was seeing for a time.

"What besides love inspires such pain and cruelty? And Esther - her love is very, very strong." Was Lenore's answer. "If a blackspot appears on the hand of the person that means that she now possesses them."

They were startled to see a blackspot now form on her hand.

* * *

"We have enough enemies here, and now the war for our home is to be fought against my own family." Klaus raged out at Cassie who was now de-possessed of Esther.

Fin's cell rang and he paled when he heard that Esther was now possessing Lenore.

Elena and Eva nodded and the brothers went off.

* * *

Getting to her shop, Elijah was the first one in with Klaus. Fin and Kol stayed behind while the two girls went to them.

"Hello mother." Was all that Elijah got out when Esther distracted them by sending out the starlings, nearly attacking them.

* * *

A scoff was heard in the silence, behind Esther's children.

"So dramatic sister."

* * *

 **I hope that this chapter was good and yes, I am sorry it's short but I can't really remember that much about the episode besides it being an episode in which there was a dinner party between Elijah-Klaus-Fin-Esther so I just did the main parts that I remember.**


	4. Chapter 4: Live and Let Die

**AN: If you're confused about why Eva is sometimes called Tatia-though this has been cleared up in _Family Above All_ but if you skipped over it, here's the answer:**

 **it's because both Tatia and Eva are the same person as Tatia is doing what Esther, canon Katherine and Celeste have done which is body jump though Tatia hasn't been doing for as long as Celeste but when she came back, she jumped into this body**

 **The next chapter will deal with the Red Door episode which would probably be a long chapter and it deals with many things-including the reason why Tatia really wants her original body**

 **If you have any questions about it, PM me or leave it in a review and I'll answer you!**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Getting to her shop, Elijah was the first one in with Klaus. Fin and Kol stayed behind while the two girls went to them._

 _"Hello mother." Was all that Elijah got out when Esther distracted them by sending out the starlings, nearly attacking them._

* * *

 _A scoff was heard in the silence, behind Esther's children._

 _"So dramatic sister."_

* * *

 **C** **hapter 4: I will LIVE AND LET DIE**

Elijah was watching Cara sleep with Elena beside him, her head on his shoulder and he could feel the terror in his heart at the thought of what Esther would do to her.

"Lovely, as happy as I am about what you told her…she could kill you both." He worried and she smiled.

"I placed a protection spell on me that I found in that favorite grimoire of mine from Italy and that protection spell is more potent as it lasts for nine to twelve months." Her eyes glittered in the moonlight and he enjoyed seeing it like that. "I wanted to tell her and to see the look of horror on her face and it was beautiful."

Laughing softly, he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her bottom lip before Cara began to cry a little.

Together, they went to check on their baby girl.

* * *

Eva watched the moonlight glow and knew that her big secret-the one that she kept for a thousand years-would be said but for right now, she was happy.

"Why do you need your original body Tatia?" Klaus asked as he appeared behind her. She knew her reason would cause more damage to the family so for now, she would keep it a secret.

Besides, Esther's spell was the one thing that she was trying to break.

"I miss being in it." She lied.

Klaus knew that she was lying and as he stood beside her, he had a flash of doing this with her a thousand years ago but unlike his other memory flashes…this one didn't seem foggy or blurred at all.

It was _very_ clear-HD clear.

* * *

Davina looked at Mikael while they were outside of a little chapel her family owns the next day. "You don't look so good. Those bites."

Mikael grunted. "Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to."

Davina snorted. "And what is that? Like a Viking bumper sticker?"

Mikael pursed his lips and looked agitated. "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards."

"Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does too. So, sorry, but until I can unlink him from my friends you're stuck here with me."

Mikael bit out."Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage."

Davina growled. "I'm not afraid"

Mikael sneered. "Well you should be. You are weak."

"But I'm still in charge." Then she turned curious. "What's that?" she was looking at what he was carving out on a stake.

Mikael looked at it and then at her. "The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle."

He threw a stick at the unprepared girl who it hit, scraping her cheek.

Blood pooled to the surface but she wiped it away.

Davina hissed. "I wasn't ready!"

"First lesson, always be on your guard." He then threw a staff at her that he had carved out earlier.

Davina could barely hold it as soon as she caught it. "It's heavy." She grunted.

"I was half your age the first time when my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And had I ..." he begun to throw attacks at the girl who again, was woefully unprepared. "He would have corrected me."

"No offence, but your dad sounds like a jerk wad." She could barely breathe out.

* * *

Marcel growled at Aiden who had entered his home in Algiers with his pack of puppies. "We had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter. Everybody's cool."

Aiden shook his head. "That's not good enough anymore."

"Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now, Lenore, right?"

Aiden nodded and repeated himself. "She agrees with me. That's not good enough anymore."

"It still should be puppy," they looked to see Elena walk in with the grace of a war goddess and the look of someone who cares too damn much. "Otherwise…" she smirked and four wolves were on their knees, blood frothing at the mouth. "I'll kill you all without batting an eye at your demise."

Aiden was about to attack her when Elijah grabbed him and had him up against the wall. His whole face vamped out and it scared every but Elena.

By the time the wolves left, they had their tails between their legs.

* * *

Hours later, as Aiden and his posse of wolves who wore the rings were around the cemetery, another wolf-Doug-who also wore a ring but was quite happy being Esther's little whelp, smiled coldly. "Would you bring me those recruits, please?" as soon as the words left his mouth, Aiden felt his blood turn cold as he saw his little brother was one of them.

"We can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war. From now on you're either with us or you're against us."

* * *

"What do you want?" Eva sighed, wishing that she could just sleep in.

She also begun wondering how he got into her bedroom-she had all the locks on but as she looked at the door and saw that it wasn't there anymore, she groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he sat at the foot of her bed. "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with. And on top of that list is a certain runaway witch."

"Don't do anything stupid." She cautioned.

* * *

As Elijah was teaching all the vampire recruits how to fight, Elena was just walking around her father's home here in Algiers with him when both Jackson and Aiden came upon them. Elena looked ready to attack them but Jackson held his hands up in surrender.

"We have a situation. Can we ask your kind for help?" Elena looked at Marcel who nodded and the four went inside where Elena was ushered to the couch and Elijah nearly killed six different vampires with Gia watching. He turned and saw her before his eyes shifted to the two wolves and cocked his head to the side, indicating that they should explain.

"One of the wolves-Doug-who works for Lenore wants the children to trigger their curse…"

* * *

 _"This is a city of death. Fires, floods; to say nothing of the violence we do to each other. We may laissez les bon temps rouler, but really, we've turned life here into one big party to distract ourselves from a single, unavoidable truth: we're all going to die."_ Eva quoted that afternoon once she got a beignet covered in powdered sugar and maple, Cami's words to Klaus and Kol when Klaus got the phone call from Elijah.

"Kol? Do you want to help Elijah kill a pack of rabid wolves?" The look in Kol's eye was that of a kid being told that he had free reign in the toy department of a mall.

Klaus sighed and said, "our brother's excited."

* * *

"Sophie, concentrate." Fin told her as they were in the courtyard. All around them he had six different moving targets set up for her to learn how to channel her power and her speed together.

So far, she was doing okay but she had some slipups like running into trees or things of the like and it was slowly driving Klaus nuts and the cost of renovating and fixing up what was broken piled up.

* * *

As soon as night appeared, they had their bait in Gia and Marcel while Elena stayed-begrudgingly-in Algiers and the untriggered werewolves followed Aiden and Jackson to the van underneath a parking garage where Elijah and Kol were waiting along with another wolf named Charlie.

Everything went according to plan and they fought off every wolf who followed Lenore until both were knocked out by Lenore-Elijah with a stake going through him from behind and Kol getting hit in the head-while Doug, who was fighting Charlie before he knocked him out, ran. Lenore looked coldly at her two sons and the wolf who was helping them.

He would be dead soon.

* * *

Klaus found Davina with another French Quarter warlock named Kaleb who was quite cocky. Grabbing the staff that Mikael had carved earlier, he threw it like a javelin and all the windows broke.

He was feeling a bit cocky himself and Mikael appeared. Both men looked at each other and nodded, ready for battle.

"I do so wish you would have stayed in Hell." Klaus snarled. "But I do enjoy the art of killing you again."

"Then so be it _boy_ ," Mikael snarled. "As it will be _I_ who will send _you to Hell boy_."

They fought and when Mikael believed that he was getting the upper hand, he felt something stab him in the heart. Looking down, he saw Papa Tunde's blade sticking out of it but before he could do anything else, his neck was snapped and Klaus looked to see a dark haired woman who seemed to have an aura of pure evil.

"Hello Niklaus," the woman said darkly. "I'm your Aunt Dahlia." Her eyes danced with some wickedness in them as she spoke. "I do believe we have some catching up to do."

* * *

 **I decided to end it with Dahlia talking with Klaus, who's not under that sleep curse, coming out of hiding and helping her nephew get rid of Mikael even if its temporary.**

 **If any of you have theories as to why Tatia wants her original body back-put them in the review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Red Doors

**AN: The chapter that everyone's waited for with a baited breath! RED DOORS!**

 **This will have more flashbacks from the real memories to the fake ones and what the secret that Tatia's been keeping for a thousand years is…ps-I believe that you should have a box of tissues beside you when you read it**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Klaus found Davina with another French Quarter warlock named Kaleb who was quite cocky. Grabbing the staff that Mikael had carved earlier, he threw it like a javelin and all the windows broke._

 _He was feeling a bit cocky himself and Mikael appeared. Both men looked at each other and nodded, ready for battle._

 _"I do so wish you would have stayed in Hell." Klaus snarled. "But I do enjoy the art of killing you again."_

 _"Then so be it boy," Mikael snarled. "As it will be I who will send you to Hell boy."_

 _They fought and when Mikael believed that he was getting the upper hand, he felt something stab him in the heart. Looking down, he saw Papa Tunde's blade sticking out of it but before he could do anything else, his neck was snapped and Klaus looked to see a dark haired woman who seemed to have an aura of pure evil._

 _"Hello Niklaus," the woman said darkly. "I'm your Aunt Dahlia." Her eyes danced with some wickedness in them as she spoke. "I do believe we have some catching up to do."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Red Doors**

 _Elijah saw the figure start running away from him, dressed in a white dress that looked familiar, so he gave chase to the figure-a female. He knew that she was familiar but he didn't care and neither did his demon. The candlelight cast shadows on him and as he pushed back some of the gossamer from the curtains, away from him with his dark eyes just staring at the girl he chased._

 _His hair was stuck up and his face was all vamped out. He didn't care that he was shirtless and covered in blood. Reaching her, he saw Elena's face but his mind didn't differentiate her from Tatia and as his arms went around her, he sunk his fangs into her neck, remembering the taste of Elena's blood-chocolate and hazelnuts-and she was whispering soothing words to him but one of the things she said sounded foggy as did the memory._

 _"I choose you. I love you."_

* * *

 _Kol was running, giving chase to someone-Davina maybe or even Selene-when he caught her and as he wrapped his arms around her, she fell limp in his arms and blood coated his hand. Looking down at it, he saw that he was holding her heart and a lei of vervain flowers mixed with sage was around his neck and burning his skin like acid._

 _Looking at the female figure, tears fell as he saw Selene's red hair and falling to his knees, he tried to revive her._

* * *

Elijah snapped his eyes opened and he saw that he was in Lafayette Cemetery, tied up with chains and was across from Kol who was in a horrible memory due to the sweat and the tears falling from his eyes.

Lenore was right in front of him sitting down in a high backed chair, with a teacup sitting delicately on a saucer in her hands.

"Get out of my head." He shouted at her.

She shook her head sadly and he took a different approach.

"You will not break me." He snarled.

She looked cooly at him. "You are already broken. I am here to fix you!"

With that said, she stood up and turned away from him.

"If you and your siblings were that young again, you all would want me to do this." She looked over her shoulder at them sadly as she walked away from them.

* * *

The plan that Jackson came up with was to get the younger wolves to safety succeeded but there were only three problems.

They couldn't find Elijah, the wolf Charlie and Kol. Elena, who was pregnant, was freaking out about her husband's disappearance plus her brother in law's as well so Marcel had her stay with him in Algiers until Elijah was found.

Her father's pseudo girlfriend Gia, sounded a bit concerned over the brothers' disappearance and spoke about it.

"Something has happened to Elijah." Elena snorted at the vampire.

"No, really? I thought he was out buying a bunch of baby things for Cara and the new baby." The sarcasm dripped venomously from Elena's lips as she was pacing the length of the room with Cara in her arms. Gia snarled a bit at her until Marcel snapped Gia's neck and Jackson entered and was just drinking a cheap beer, waiting to talk to Marcel who allowed him to come in.

Marcel grabbed the whiskey and set it on the bar where Jackson went to sit at.

"So those werewolf kids you helped get out the Quarter made it to the safe house up north."

Offering the wolf a tumbler of whiskey, Marcel nodded. "Great, my good deed for the decade."

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks man, I'm good with the beer as the whiskey probably has a rich man's aftertaste." He made a face at the thought with a rusty laugh from months of no use.

He did really miss Hayley but during his sabbatical, he met another wolf-who had been abandoned by her pack.

Natasha Labonair, a cousin of Hayley's on her fathers side.

"You're right," Marcel agreed. "It _does_ have a rich man's aftertaste." Jackson took a long pull of his beer that he'd been nursing while Marcel was drinking his whiskey slowly.

"Maybe the vampires and us, free wolves, can work together after all."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The werewolf laughed. "Anyway thanks, for helping."

"Hmm, don't thank me, thank Elijah." Marcel saw his daughter holding Cara close to her chest and he smiled.

She'd make a really great mom.

Jackson snorted and was about to say something cold about the Original but it was Elena who spoke with worry evident in her voice. "He would have, but no one can't get a hold of him. I went to the compound thinking he and Kol would be there but no one was. They should be there." The worry in her voice had him going over to her and holding her close.

"Really? I thought you always had tabs on him?" He joked, motioning to her ring.

Elena smiled sadly. "He wouldn't just disappear without telling me."

"The last I knew he was going to keep the wolves distracted with Kol." His eyes flashed over to the wolf. "Your wolf brother Charlie was going to help him."

"I couldn't track down Charlie either." Now the worry in his voice was tangible.

* * *

Eva glared at her hybrid sorta boyfriend. "We should get her to a hospital."

Kaleb sneered. "Oh, hello sweetheart. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?"

Klaus growled. "You know it's funny how often a person's _sharp tongue_ can end up _cutting_ their own _throat_."

"Klaus, he's just a kid, give him a break." Eva snapped, feeling a migraine coming on.

Kaleb nodded. "Yeah, she's right. You know you might want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck up pillocks with anger management issues."

Eva rounded on him. "Hey, shut it!" She bit out angrily at him.

Klaus nodded at Eva. "I promised not to kill Davina, I said nothing of this insolent sod."

Eva waved around the white oak stake and barked. "Klaus, come on. A minute ago you had the opportunity to kill the bastard that for a thousand years had to call a father with this thing and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it either though I'm tempted to do it myself."

While Kaleb looked horrified, Klaus sounded petulant. "Fine."

Eva smiled but she was still angry with him. "Thank you."

"Go get the car. Let's take her to a hospital." Dahlia said as she watched everything from the shadows when she noticed that Eva was holding her head like she was having a terrible migraine again. "Are you alright?" Though she had no concern for the girl, she was quite curious as to why she suddenly had a migraine.

"Esther's magic and those memories that she's been giving Elijah are somehow linked to me and those memories clash with the real ones." Came the quiet snarl.

Now Dahlia was interested as all of them-except for Kaleb-managed to get to the car and Dahlia started her story.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed and as Eva took two aspirin, they heard Dahlia's story while they were on the road. They had to find Elijah and Kol from the panic phone call from both Elena and Marcel.

They all knew that it wasn't like Elijah to leave Elena for any amount of time. They had called Fin and Sophie to do a sweep around any abandoned buildings and a call to Selene to do a locator spell which fizzled out.

Everyone who was conscious in the car rolled their eyes at Dahlia while the elder witch was driving the car.

They truly wanted to believe her story but to prove her 'immortality', they would have to kill her to see if she comes back and as she was driving, it wasn't an option they were willing to take.

"This is crazy. The two of you going round and round trying to create your own coven with the first borns. Your obsessing of the powner within the first generation of someone's bloodline and ruining her happiness, _your sister_ who's fatal flaw is that she found love with a pathetic Viking man." Eva told her while she and Davina were in the backseat. "I swear, everyone related to the Mikaelsons must have some weird chemical in them to make them crazy."

"Hush!" Dahlia shouted angrily.

* * *

 _It was Samhain and everyone was laughing and dancing around the bonfire when he saw Klaus kiss Tatia and he looked away, his heart breaking, tending to his mother's pigs when she appeared beside him and told him that she loved him._

 _She chose him._

It didn't seem real as another was coming up to the surface…

 _It was Samhain and everyone was laughing and dancing around the bonfire when he saw Klaus kiss Tatia and he smiled at them before he began tending to his mother's pigs when she appeared beside him and told him that she was grateful for his friendship._

That one seemed to be more realistic.

* * *

 _"Come catch me Kol Mikaelson!" Selene shouted as she ran and he chased her with his vampire speed. Catching up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and the two fell down in the dirt. Kissing him, she smiled. "I love you Mr. Kol Mikaelson, my loving husband."_

 _"I love you as well Mrs. Selene Mikaelson, my loving wife."_

 _"Some good news...I saw Ayana today." She looked up and smiled. "Remember how sick I had been? Before and after Henrik?"_

 _He nodded. It had been four weeks of horror for him._

 _"We are expecting."_

 _Pregnant...they were going to be parents..._

 _He swept her up in his arms and began kissing her as deeply as he could, smiling as wide as he could._

Kol woke and began snarling in anger at Lenore. "Stop torturing me with memories of _her_!"

Lenore didn't answer as she knocked him out again with a wave of her hand.

* * *

 _Tatia saw Klaus change and he couldn't help himself when he saw a cut on her hand. He had wanted to stop but her blood tasted so sweet, like strawberries. He had tried but he couldn't and when he thought she had died, he raced back with her to his mother and begged her to save Tatia._

 _She never deserved this fate._

Again, the reality of it seemed off but another hit him.

 _Tatia saw Klaus change and he managed to heal her wound with a cut on his own hand, placing the two bleeding pieces together before saying, "I need you to get yourself and your twins to safety."_

 _"I am expecting twins?" she looked so beautiful that he nodded and she ran only to be faced with Mikael who held a dagger to her abdomen._

 _"This is what you made your fate to become wench." He snarled with spit flying and stabbed her three times until Elijah pulled him off and snapped his neck. Klaus and Elijah looked at one another and raced back to their mother, begging her to save not just Klaus' twins but Tatia as well._

 _Esther didn't and used a spell to not just bind Klaus' hybrid nature but to erase the memories of everyone about what really had happened._

* * *

Elena walked into the mausoleum in Lafayette with Selene who had been worried as she was and both caught sight of Elijah and Kol, tied up. Elijah had dried blood on his shirt that was ripped and his chest showing.

Bypassing Kol, Elena went to undo the chains on Elijah but as she saw the doll that was there, she hissed and her baby's magic lashed out, destroying not just the chains but the dolls as well.

"What do we have here?" Elena turned and hissed angrily at Klaus who was with Eva and some dark haired woman. Right behind them were Fin and Sophie. "Fin, Sophie, please help them."

* * *

"The spell that Esther used was to fake memories and to use those memories to replace the real ones." Selene said as she looked at them all with the Grimoire tucked underneath her arm. "As much as I want to get into the whole spell process, I can't. It's a complex blood ritual that uses the blood of two people and those people that she wanted to 'fix' had to drink it while saying the spell."

Elena was the one who spoke up. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

Selene nodded. "That's what I've been trying to do."

* * *

Fin and Klaus were yelling at them, demanding answers from them to tell them what was really going on as well as what they were hiding when Dahlia entered. Elena was with Davina and the two were sitting with Kol and Elijah.

They wanted Elena to be calm and not agitated.

"I was pregnant!" Selene and Eva shouted in anger. "And I'm your wife Nik!" Eva finished.

"Who else knew," Klaus' voice was soft and deadly. "WHO ELSE KNEW?"

"Just Kol." Selene snapped at him. She was already agitated by the Hybrid's moods. Eva looked and closed her eyes.

"You and your family knew but it was Elijah who told me it was twins when he tried to save me from Mikael." Her voice was soft as well but there was a hint of sadness in it. "The spell that Selene mentioned that hid the real memories and gave you all fake ones? It's being undone as we speak."

The only sound was that of a pin dropping. Everyone who was listening to this knew how Klaus was truly able to lose his humanity-Esther.

She did it and the way that she did it was crueler than possible.

"You wanted to know why I wanted my body back-that's why!"

* * *

"I WANT THE TRUTH ESTHER!" Klaus shouted as he saw the woman stare at him coldly when he was sure that his siblings were in the Abbatoir and he himself was in the mausoleum. Behind him was Dahlia who was watching the scene with a dark smile and beside her was Eva.

"I covered up your wife's death." Klaus flashed right in front of her and held her against the wall. "It was Mikael who did it but I had to protect him! I pinned the murder on Elijah!"

"We were expecting twins! TWINS!" His roar was bouncing off the walls.

"It's why I need my original body Nik...there's a chance I can bring them back to life and I can go back in it." Eva told him with a hand on his.

It seemed to Dahlia that her sister is as dark as her...possibly more dark than normal as even Dahlia herself wouldn't have stooped so low as to allow her husband-if she had married-to kill her child's unborn children and wife to stop her curse.

* * *

 _Mikael held Selene in front of him, forcing Kol to watch as he ripped out her still beating heart and heard her whisper of, "always my love" before she fell down like a rag doll._

 _Kol felt the tears in his eyes fall down his cheek and suddenly, there were no more emotions._

"Come back to me Kol," Davina coughed out. "Please-come back to me."

Slowly, he was coming back.

He wasn't coming back for Selene...he was _coming back for Davina Claire._

* * *

"You promised me forever Elijah Mikaelson! Don't you dare leave me alone! _Don't you dare_!" Elena told him shakily. "You promised to be here for the baby and Cara and me!"

Her face was in his chest and she felt him stir, his hand on her back.

"You promised me forever Eli." She cried softly and Marcel appeared, holding her in his arms.

Slowly, he began to rock her to sleep a little bit and smiled when her sniffles were growing softer.

* * *

 _The memories seem to meld together and as each one came up to the surface, he could see them better. Each color was in high definition and the sound quality was much clearer._

 _He and Tatia were friends-she had truly loved Klaus and he was happy for them. He knew that his other half would be along but he wasn't sure of how long he would wait for._

 _He wouldn't have hurt her, his best friend. His sister in all but blood._

"You promised me forever Elijah Mikaelson!"

 _He knew that voice. He knew that he had to return to her as he had promised her forever._

 _His Elena was waiting for him to return._

 _He had to._

* * *

"I know where we need to go and what we need to get." Fin said hours later after Elena's nap and he saw the marks under both of his brothers' ears. Elena looked up at him with hope.

"Do you need me to go with you?" she asked and as he shook his head in the negative, a female voice said, "I'll go. They are, after all, my brothers."

The two turned to see a woman there and Fin was the one to speak.

"Freya."

Freya Mikaelson was back.

* * *

 **Good? Bad?**

 **I had seen TVD last night and the end of the episode plus the two trailers that I saw today-I had to post this chapter up today to cheer me up!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wheel inside the Wheel

**AN: to the guest who left this review-** **I really love this story because it's real. It kinda proves that people can move on in one way or another. You can move on, and you can find new life or new love.  
Btw I think you are really amazing writer.**

 **All I have to say is 'thank you so very much for such the nice things you posted' and all the reviews that I've gotten to all that have reviewed-thank you so much!**

 **Here's chapter 6 and I am sorry that I had made you wait for it!**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _The memories seem to meld together and as each one came up to the surface, he could see them better. Each color was in high definition and the sound quality was much clearer._

 _He and Tatia were friends-she had truly loved Klaus and he was happy for them. He knew that his other half would be along but he wasn't sure of how long he would wait for._

 _He wouldn't have hurt her, his best friend. His sister in all but blood._

"You promised me forever Elijah Mikaelson!"

 _He knew that voice. He knew that he had to return to her as he had promised her forever._

 _His Elena was waiting for him to return._

 _He had to._

* * *

 _"I know where we need to go and what we need to get." Fin said hours later after Elena's nap and he saw the marks under both of his brothers' ears. Elena looked up at him with hope._

 _"Do you need me to go with you?" she asked and as he shook his head in the negative, a female voice said, "I'll go. They are, after all, my brothers."_

 _The two turned to see a woman there and Fin was the one to speak._

 _"Freya."_

 _Freya Mikaelson was back._

* * *

Chapter 6: The WHEEL INSIDE THE WHEEL

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus demanded as he walked into the living room after seeing with shock that Elijah wasn't in his room. Marcel looked at him.

"I have him over in Algiers-in his house in Algiers with Elena and Cara." He saw the anger and held his hands up. "I was worried for her safety with witches in this house and well…I want to make sure that she's doing okay."

As much as Klaus wanted to argue with him, he couldn't. He just couldn't argue with him. If this was his daughter-his precious Hope-then he would do what Marcel is doing.

It didn't matter that he actually _was_ doing what Marcel is though in Marcel's case, he had Rebekah be the one to watch over her.

* * *

"Please tell me that you know where Fin is." Sophie pleaded to Eva and Selene who was busy writing down ingredients and where they were located. Eva looked up and nodded as she showed her a flower.

"When Mikael would get black out drunk, Esther would use this on him to knock him out and wake him up so Fin went to go find them with help from an old friend."

For some reason, a strange jealousy was washing over her until Selene smirked.

"Old friend? How about 'long lost sister'?"

"Rebekah?" at that, both girls shook their heads in the negative.

"Esther's firstborn-Freya."

* * *

 _"They know where." Elijah was running, trying to find his way back to Elena and his babies but was getting mercilessly lost in his own mind as his red door swung open and close in an annoying way._

 _There was only one way to leave was to become one with his demon again._

Opening his eyes, Elena was sitting beside him and he knew that becoming one with his demon was a good thing as he saw just how fearful his wife was about losing him.

Kissing her as deeply as he could, he smiled and growled, "I'm back."

Her eyes darkened as she realized what's happened and she smiled back.

The mark that was under his ear was gone.

* * *

Elijah managed to dress in a black suit with a white shirt as he stared at his half brother. "It seems ones faith can change after all."

Klaus nodded. "My faith in your recovery was strong and now, seeing you as this _again_ -" he motioned to his nearly demonic self, "is quite nice to see again."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried." Elijah looked at him with a teasing smile.

Something that he has never shown in their thousand year history and the last time he saw it was when they were boys and he was teaching him how to hunt.

"How's Elena doing?" he switched topics, trying to find an easy one to talk about and he grinned.

"She's fine and napping with Cara." His eyes were now black with lust at the thought of Elena.

* * *

Fin looked around where he and Freya were, somewhere near the Bayou and sighed. "Then we do this the hard way." He hated doing things the hard way.

Freya nodded as she was about to walk into the field of vervain flowers where a little ways away the flower that was needed to wake up Kol was.

Fin had gotten a call from Klaus telling him that Elijah woke up by somehow merging his moral side with his demon side.

Before she could go any further, an arrow whizzed by her and the sharp edge cut her ear. Touching it, she healed it and turned to stare at the person who shot it.

It was a man who had the same eyes as Klaus but a different build and light brown to nearly all over grey hair with the scent of a wolf.

Freya, seeing a bit of a resemblance to Klaus in him, decided to knock him out and take him with them to see their brother after they get that damn flower.

* * *

Somehow Esther found her way to Elijah's house in Algiers and as she walked towards her sleeping son, she spoke softly.

"Still sleeping. Lost in visions of horror and dreams of love. Hmm, still so strong, so full of life. Too willful to take my offer. I remember you as a little boy. Innocent. Kind. If that boy had know the creature he would one day grow up to be, he'd have leapt into my arms and begged me to save him. I'd do anything for that little boy. As I would you."

She didn't know that Klaus had been watching over Cara as Elena and Elijah were asleep. "You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" he asked softly, startling her as she jumped a foot into the air.

Making a motion with his hand, he walked out of the room and Esther followed.

"I have lied in the past. To my shame. But I'm going to tell you the truth." She took a deep breath and began. "A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?"

As Klaus nodded, she looked at him lightly. "I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle."

Klaus snorted. "And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take."

She glared at him with a look of cold fury. "Such hatred."

"There is more hatred for you in me-more than I had thought possible." He looked her dead in the eye. "You killed my beloved Tatia and our unborn twins and then, a thousand years later you tried to kill my daughter Hope."

"It was to protect our bloodline. Niklaus, please."

"No!" Though he wanted to shout, roar or anything of the sort, he wasn't going to do that and steadying his heartbeat, he spoke. "It wasn't to protect _your_ bloodline that is a lie! No, _you wanted to protect your secrets_."

"Those are all I have left and I am willing to tell you all of them, if you would listen."

"We will not listen to the words of a woman who will continue to lie and hide secrets to us." The two were shocked to hear Elijah's low voice and as they turned, they saw him nearly vamped out but Elena was there to keep him in check.

"Sexy," she murmured. "I know that you're angry-so am I for that matter-but don't stoop to her level. If you want her out of our lives," here her eyes were nearly as dark as his were, "torture her and then kill her. Don't just kill her instantly, do it slowly."

* * *

Vincent looked at Eva and at Selene. "Fancy seeing you here." He said as he motioned to the empty bar that they were in as it was nearly time for them to open.

Eva snorted. "Not that fancy, seeing that I work here. I thought I mentioned that?" She said as she went to walk behind the bar to get everything ready.

Vincent groaned. "Eva, half my patients work in bars. Can't avoid them all. You okay? Let me guess, more drama with Klaus, is that right?"

"Yeah, actually. He has family in town. They don't really get along, and he's kinda flipping out. Got sucked into the crazy." Selene had to snort at her description.

If only Vincent knew that he was talking to Tatia Mikaelson and not Eva Lafleur, this wouldn't have been as funny as it was.

"Seems unfair that he would rely so heavily on you for support. Doesn't he have anyone else?"

Selene stepped up. "His sister left town, his three brothers have been occupied and as for the rest of his family I wouldn't say has a healthy dynamic even after all the betrayals and lies were brought back up to the surface." She smirked at him as he cocked his head to the side. "So, she guesses that she just feel a professional obligation to help him."

"Eva, this is a person whom you have described as being dangerous."

That was when Eva snapped at him. "Not to me."

She was right in that instance-never once has Klaus been dangerous to her and though he has memories to work through, even before he found out about that forgetting spell he was falling back in love with her though she was in a new body.

* * *

It was quiet inside the Abbatoir as the only people in it were Klaus, the man-Ansel as he remembered Jackson telling him days ago and Freya.

Elijah was making sure that Elena was okay while Kol was still out of it and Fin was with Sophie.

"Now, you joke, but I _know_ you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace. The only moments of joy in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. Quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare. I watched you paint. I watched you feel your unborn daughter's kick."

Klaus could feel his bones shiver with the words Ansel was telling him and they were all true. Each thing he said made him want that life Esther wanted to give him but he knew that he would never take it.

"Without Tatia-Eva," he was still trying to understand what she did. "Without her, what am I then? A monster or a damaged man?"

"You are _you_ ," Freya was there and wanted him to understand that though it's been a thousand years, she will always consider him her brother. "You are both-a damaged man and a monster, yes-but you are also a father to that man Marcel."

She was right.

He may not be Marcel's biological father but he was _his_ father and he _will_ always be.

* * *

 **Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter! Like I put on my page, I'm the co-author of another one that's still in the works called Wolf's Bane with Lab7417, writing out the chapter 'I love you, goodbye' for this and I've also been trying to work on _Always and Forever_ as well as the one shots of Family Above All and Family Is Power (though those ones will be in the future and won't have anything to do with TO canon anymore)**

 **I know that Klaus does kill Ansel in this but I'm changing it up a bit-yes, Ansel does die but he dies later in the story and no it's not Klaus who kills him.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing the Devils Tail

**AN: so here's the timeline for this story:**

 **Chapter 1 is the middle of September and chapter 2 is the next day**

 **Chapter 3 is two days later, chapter 4 is that night going into the next day**

 **Chapter 5 is the day right after and chapter 6 the one after that**

 **This chapter will be a few hours afterwards and for the rest of the chapter timelines, I'll post them in the AN**

 **Another thing, Elena is pregnant but considering that in Interlude C, she isn't going to be showing much yet**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Klaus could feel his bones shiver with the words Ansel was telling him and they were all true. Each thing he said made him want that life Esther wanted to give him but he knew that he would never take it._

 _"Without Tatia-Eva," he was still trying to understand what she did. "Without her, what am I then? A monster or a damaged man?"_

 _"You are you," Freya was there and wanted him to understand that though it's been a thousand years, she will always consider him her brother. "You are both-a damaged man and a monster, yes-but you are also a father to that man Marcel."_

 _She was right._

 _He may not be Marcel's biological father but he was his father and he will always be._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: We're CHASING THE DEVIL'S TAIL**

* * *

"Davina's never gonna trust me if she thinks I'm just a flying monkey to the wicked witch." Freya said as she looked at her brothers who were conscious.

Fin had pulled her into a hug, careful not to squeeze her too tight and placed a kiss on her nose.

"She knows that you're not a flying monkey to the wicked witch." Sophie said as she held a pint of ice cream and they all looked at her weirdly. "Elena said that she was hungry for the weirdest thing in the world-a milkshake that had every kind of berry available and some hot sauce."

Klaus and Fin were horrified at the thought of someone drinking something like that as the brunette vampire flashed off.

The sounds of a wall being broken and two windows shattering were what followed after her.

* * *

 _"_ _We were innocent once Elijah. This blood lust was forced upon us by our parents. Turning us from prey to predator._ _We're the demons lurking in shadow; we are the savage villains in fairy tales told to children, but not for my child. Not for Hope, in her story we are the knights in shining armor. Without you by my side I don't think I could survive my own love for my daughter. I need you, I need you brother. The monster in me can only be checked by the monster in you. Only together can we defeat our demons and save our family._ _"_

Elijah looked at his brother as he said his monologue and nodded.

"I tell the same story to Cara," he replied as they sat out on the veranda outside of his house. "I tell her those same stories and I know that Elena tells her some as well."

"Speaking of the newest Mikaelson…" he gave his brother a salacious smirk. "Were you ever going to tell us about you marrying her?"

Elijah sipped his blood and nodded. "When the time was right for me to tell." He looked at him and gave him a dark smile. "She had no idea of what was going to happen until Marcel gave it away as well as her."

"Marcel knew?" He looked around, worried that bodies would be piling up.

"He knew and he gave me permission." It was at that point Elena appeared and sat on Elijah's lap with Cara in her arms.

Klaus smiled at his brother who had the one thing that had been denied him by their mother.

A family and a reason to live.

He himself would have had it if it weren't for Esther and her spells. He knew that he should have told them that he had been getting more and more memories of his life with Tatia and each one made him want to start it over again.

Like he promised her years ago, _I will wait for you,_ and he will.

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

 _"You want to take down Klaus, right? I've wanted one thing for years. To drive a dagger into his heart." Kol told Davina as they were in a crypt._

 _If only they had known that they were being spied on by Freya._

That was a bittersweet memory for both Davina and Freya who were trying, with magic, to find an easier way of reviving Kol.

* * *

Selene was in Kol's room when Davina and Freya had left and as she watched him lay motionless, tears fell from her eyes and she kissed his lips lightly.

"It's nearly time for our final goodbye Kol," she whispered. "I know that you can't hear me and I am fine with it but I want you to live your life and not be burdened by a dead love."

Kissing him lightly one last time, she stood up and left the room, a trail of tears following behind her.

* * *

"Stop following me." Klaus growled at Ansel who was trailing him the second he entered the Abbatoir.

"I will not, unless you let me in." Ansel answered and Klaus glowered at him.

"My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me it wasn't to play a father son game of hide and seek. Now kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family."

Ansel wanted to say something but he nodded, respecting his wishes.

He had made a mistake a thousand years ago by not being in his son's life but now, he was going to fix it any way he could.

"Have I made you proud, father?" Klaus asked but he didn't stick around to hear the answer.

"You truly have. Now let me make _you_ proud of me."

* * *

Esther was looking at the wolves who were beside her in the crypt that she had held Elijah and Kol in. "I want that stake. I don't care what you have to do to get it."

* * *

"I know you are locked in battle. However deep in your mind our mother has set the stage, hear my voice. Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in. Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you." Fin sighed and pressed a kiss to his youngest brother's forehead. "Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone. But you are not alone. You have me, Rebekah, Elijah, Niklaus-you have Selene and Davina, Sophie and Eva, Elena and the girls as well as the unborn one. You have a reason to fight."

Sophie appeared while Fin was talking to Kol. "What are you doing?" she asked.

* * *

"Our mother thinks she will win." Fin looked at Klaus and let out a groan. He had tried talking to Kol and bringing him back but nothing worked.

He had left Sophie and Davina in the room with Kol, seeing to his needs while he was outside by the fountain and wanting nothing more to do than to rip out Esther's still beating heart.

 _He_ was the protector-the elder _brother_. This shouldn't have happened!

It was his job to make sure that his siblings were safe and whole and healthy! They shouldn't be withering away in a mindless trap in their minds.

"We'll go after everything and everyone that she loves." Selene said darkly as she appeared behind them.

* * *

"He hasn't called. He thinks he's protecting me, but I don't want to be protected and he needs to learn that. Truth be told, I don't think I want him to be around his family anymore at all."

Vincent looked at Eva with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's a nice piece of progress. What's on your mind?"

The two were conducting sessions inside Rousseau's that she now owns. She had just poured Vincent a drink while nursing her own. Taking a swig, she enjoyed feeling the burning sensation going down her throat.

"I was wondering, I ... I know this is like horribly unprofessional, but I was hoping I could get a new advisor."

Vincent had to look away from her. "You aren't finding our lessons productive?"

Eva shook her head in the negative. "No, no, that's not it. They've been great. You're really getting to know me. I just, I want to get to know you too."

"Like friends?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't we all need some friends?"

* * *

"We're going to take down Esther Mikaelson today and considering how she treated your vampires I assumed you would want in on the bloodbath."

Marcel grinned at Aiden and Jackson who had come to him in his home with this idea and nodded.

Now he will get what he had wanted ever since meeting Esther.

Revenge.

* * *

Selene looked over at Ansel and pointed out to him the spell in the book.

"I can use this to bind the crazy witch's power but it'll come at a cost…" she was nervous but as Ansel read it, he knew now why she was so nervous.

In order for this spell to work, she would need to sacrifice herself. Looking at her, he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'll pay that price Selene, not you." She shook her head.

"It has to be me. No one else can pay for it but the witch who evokes the spell." She looked at her hands and smiled. "I've already made my peace with it. I'm ready to go because this time, I managed to say goodbye to him and to see that he had someone watching over him."

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter! Yes, this chapter does say what will happen in a future chapter that will _change the lives and the outcome for the Originals forever-_ yes, that part is from the summary and the next chapter will deal with Kol's awakening, a Kolvina moment as well as a Kol/Selene one**


	8. Chapter 8: The Brothers

**AN: This chapter is a forward skip ahead-this one is going to be FIVE DAYS before Christmas and the next chapter will be an interlude one which will go over what happened from the last chapter to this one just in case you all seem to get confused! In the original episode, Elijah goes crazy and eats everyone in the diner and ignores Hayley's phonecall but in this-he's like he was in chapters 13 (dance back from the grave) and 14 (crescent city)**

 _RECAP:_

 _Selene looked over at Ansel and pointed out to him the spell in the book._

 _"I can use this to bind the crazy witch's power but it'll come at a cost…" she was nervous but as Ansel read it, he knew now why she was so nervous._

 _In order for this spell to work, she would need to sacrifice herself. Looking at her, he smiled sadly and shook his head._

 _"I'll pay that price Selene, not you." She shook her head._

 _"It has to be me. No one else can pay for it but the witch who evokes the spell." She looked at her hands and smiled. "I've already made my peace with it. I'm ready to go because this time, I managed to say goodbye to him and to see that he had someone watching over him."_

* * *

Chapter 8: To THE BROTHERS THAT CARE FORGOT

It was a beautiful day but where Rebekah was now living, there was no chance for snow but she didn't care as she pushed little Hope on the baby swing in the park. Whenever the baby would get close to her, she would smile and this time, she spoke.

"Hello, my love."

Those words sealed her fate as a flock of starlings flew right out of the tree and startled her. Her heartbeat quickened and she knew that she had been found.

Grabbing Hope in her arms, she raced back to the car-at human speed-and once she settled Hope in her carseat, she pulled out her phone and started calling the one person who could help her.

She called Nik. "It's me. I have the baby and we're on the run. Esther found us."

 _"She found you? Bekah-that witch who concealed you didn't rat you out, did she?"_

"I doubt that our sister Elena would do such a thing!" She snapped.

 _"I didn't know that she knew where you were." He sounded apologetic._

"The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died." She said lightly.

 _"I want you to get yourself and that baby somewhere safe and I'll send both Elena and Elijah to get you." He ordered._

* * *

"Are you going to help me or what?" Freya looked at one of the wolves that her brothers had captured who they wanted to turn against Esther. He seemed to be arguing with the other one-a warlock.

Dahlia had to leave, something about needing new ingredients for some spells so she was out of town.

"If you were a little more clever you would recognize that there's opportunity in our current circumstances Kaleb."

Kaleb snorted. "Opportunity to what? Get a beating?"

It was at that moment that Klaus entered with Elijah right behind him wearing a casual looking suit in black. "Gentlemen, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is that I have returned with an old friend, someone who wants to say hello."

"Hello. How's it going, fellas?" Marcel asked coldly as he appeared just a few feet away from Elijah.

"Ah, you again." He glared at him. "You ever get bored of being bullied by the hybrid ass?"

Marcel gave him a shark like grin, showing his teeth and all. "Oh, I volunteered for this."

"You did?" The boy was fearful and Freya had to make sure that she was seen. Elijah saw her and inclined his head and motioning for her to stand with him which she did.

"How is your wife?" she asked. He snorted.

"Pregnant, hormonal and believes herself to be fat." He had a smile on his face. "Though she is nursing two babies inside of her instead of one."

Freya was elated to know that they knew how many they were having. She wasn't sure of her relationships with her other brothers-Niklaus and Kol-would end up being, she was happy that her and both Elijah and Fin were getting along well.

The two turned back as Marcel began to speak.

"Yeah, the way I see it, you have it coming. First you mess with Davina, now I hear you want to hurt my baby girl Elena just for being with an Original. Uh-uh, not happening."

* * *

Fin was watching Selene and Kol reading a few grimoires that Sophie had given them from her family as he remembered what it took to bring Kol back and the conversation they had.

 _"Kol," Fin sighed as he poured the concoction that Selene made down his throat. "Come back home."_

 _His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around and the second that he sniffed himself, he gagged._

 _"Why didn't any of you give me a sponge bath?" he asked darkly. The tinkling laugh from behind Fin had each brother looking at the girl laughing._

 _"Sorry to disappoint you Kol darling," Selene got out smirking. "I didn't think that your new girlfriend would allow me to bathe you."_

 _"Why didn't you tell us it was Mikael?" Fin managed to get out and ask Kol. "Why didn't you tell us it was him and that Selene was pregnant?"_

 _"He didn't say it because he felt weak and powerless." Selene got out for him as he bowed his head. "He couldn't stand the thought of all of you pitying him and when Mikael ripped my heart out, he took a part of his humanity."_

Shaking his head, he left them and smiled, hoping that one day they each find happiness.

He was ever going to be optimistic-only for this family.

* * *

"You're aware that our mother cares nothing for you?" Klaus said as he looked at Freya. "She cares not even for the rest of us."

"I know that Niklaus, better than you could ever imagine." She was sitting beside the fountain, on the ground as memories of happier days swung around in her head.

* * *

Elijah looked at his very pregnant wife who was sitting on their bed in the Abbatoir with Cara in her arms. "We need most of the witches to be turned to our side."

Elena, who was showing, nodded. "I could ask some of the other witches if they would be willing to turn against her…" she started but Freya interceded.

"I will go and ask." She went over and placed her hand on her sister in law's growing abdomen. "You stay here and take care of yourself."

Freya smiled and left the room, intent on finding witches who could be swayed.

* * *

"Is it not better to join me than to spend the remainder of your mortal life aligned to a woman who always manipulated you?" he looked at Kaleb who was beaten and bloody thanks to Marcel. "Little warlock, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself."

"Where's your sister? Rebekah? She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years and now ... nowhere to be found. Where did that one go? And how did she escape your vile machinations?" The wolf-Lukas-sneered as blood soaked his shirt from the many inflicted wounds placed on him by Kol, Klaus and Eva.

Eva, who was at the dinner, snorted at him in disgust. "You think he's vile? What then, do you make of the one who decided to use you for her own gain or Mikael?"

"She was trying to make you mortal again." He steadfastly ignored Eva while he kept his eyes on Fin, Klaus and Elijah. "And you three refused her offer. It only proves how far you've fallen. But I expect that your sister will have a different response to her proposal."

Here, Kaleb, who was also at the dinner, turned to Elijah. "You react to the moment; it's only a matter of time."

Elijah, seeing that the boy was baiting him, smirked. "I believe that it was _I_ who slaughtered most of your family a while ago and had let _you_ live." His eyes darkened. "Do you want to be added to that list?"

Kaleb snarled and went to attack only for Elijah to pull him over the table and sink his fangs into his neck.

Elena giggled and managed to get him to release the boy. Klaus pulled Elijah aside and hissed, "brother-be careful! I never thought I would have to warn you about proper decorum!" Taking a deep breath that was shaky, he continued. "What we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. THe wolf and the warlock must be turned to our side. Without their help there will be nowhere left for Hope to run."

Elijah smirked, the blood still coating his lips. "I shall demonstrate restraint."

"I want you and Elena with Cara to go to get Hope."

"Why don't you go? I promise to be on my best behavior-"

"No, Elijah! You go. I can wait."

* * *

Elena, Elijah and Cara were outside of a little diner and Elena wanted quite a few things.

"Mmmm-the burger looks good but so does the French Dip!" She was perusing through the menu when her eyes widened. "I have been dying for a Philly cheese steak!"

"So one philly with everything on it?" Elena shook her head.

"No onions and red bellpeppers!" The waitress wrote it down and turned her attention to Elijah who just said, "tea please."

"Also-applesauce, lemonade and warm milk." Elena added as she kissed little Cara's forehead.

The waitress nodded and left, getting everything ready for them. Elena had given Cara a little bit of the center part of the bread and Elijah smiled at them.

They were all that he had ever wanted and had ever needed in that moment.

* * *

It was dusk out when Rebekah and Hope arrived and no one was there. She smiled at Elena who was half asleep on Elijah and Cara who was asleep in her carseat, her little thumb in her mouth. Elijah smiled at them as Rebekah made her way over to them. Maneuvering Elena so that she would be much more comfortable on the patted seat, he slid out and stood up to hug his sister and gently picked up Hope.

"Look at you. So big, so perfect. I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's ..." he marveled and as he looked at Cara, he smiled.

Again, he was still marveling over the fact that he not only had one daughter but a set of twins on the way with the woman that he had waited for-the one that he had waited over for a thousand years.

Rebekah smiled and spoke softly. "Quite lovely. It feels so human."

"Yes, some would argue the most human of experiences." Her brother was speaking softer now.

"I know I have to give her back to Nik when the time is right. But she has made me realize how much I want a child of my own that I know I can't have."

"There is much for me to catch you up on and if you could also grab Cara's carseat as well, I will tell you in the safest place I know you can think of."

"The house that me and Nik fled to back in 1919."


	9. Interlude A: Skips in Time

**AN:** **To some sad news to you people who read and review this story, I will be repeating this in the ANs of my other stories that I will update-from the 24 to the 28 of this month I will be on vacation! After the 28th, I will update to the best that I can!**

* * *

Interlude A: Skips of time

 _(an hour after chapter 7 and when Kol wakes up)_

* * *

It was the first day of October when Elena was nervous as she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in a pale blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of really comfy jeans when Elijah walked in with a similarly dressed Cara in his arms.

"Sweetheart," he crooned in her ear. "Everything will be fine." He had compelled the nearest doctor to visit and to make sure that she was in perfect shape as well as Cara. She nodded and turned around to face him.

"What if there's something wrong?" she was worried that something would be seriously wrong with her baby that she was carrying or something wrong with her or even Cara…

"I promise you that you will be fine." He placed a kiss on her lips and smirked as Marcel walked in with the doctor Ian Matthews.

The checkup went spectacularly well and there was nothing wrong with Elena, the baby and Cara.

* * *

 _(that same time with Kol and Selene)_

He stared at her as he held her hands and smiled sadly at her.

"It's my fault that we lost our baby." He whispered and she shook her head.

"It wasn't and not once had I blamed you." She told him sternly. "No, I had always blamed Mikael and now that he's back, I want to kill him."

"He'll kill you." No, he didn't want her near Mikael and as he held her in his arms, he whispered, "please don't go anywhere near him."

She nodded but didn't speak as she knew that if he had known what she and Ansel were planning, he would be furious with her.

"I have to go on a trip to the United Kingdom for a while and no, I'm taking Ansel with me." She told him.

Kol nodded as he knew that Ansel had no romantic feelings for the girl in his arms.

* * *

 _(October 31st)_

Elijah stared at Elena who was dressed up as a cheerleader while Cara was dressed as a little princess. He had known it was Halloween but seeing his wife in such a costume made his blood burn and his body ache for hers instantly.

She must have known as she patted his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

"Maybe later sexy," she purred in his ear as her teeth nipped his earlobe and Cara was alert. "Now, we have trick or treating to do!"

He found appreciation in the holiday at the moment.

* * *

 _(Thanksgiving)_

Klaus looked at the table as Eva was setting it with Sophie's help. This was their first ever family Thanksgiving-well, he was missing Hope and Rebekah and would have them here but at the moment, he wasn't going to be selfish.

He saw Elena, who was looking a little bit bigger, being forced to sit on the couch and she was not pleased about it.

Going over to her, he sat beside her on the couch and smirked.

"Were you told that you weren't allowed to do anything other than sit where you are?" he asked and at her huffed nod, he saluted her. "Be thankful love that you are here and safe." He added as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The second that someone knocked on the door, both looked at each other then at the door. Standing up, he flashed over to it and when he opened the door, he was staring at Caroline Forbes.

"I had wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my friends but as Nova disappeared with Jeremy, Damon's off playing human with Bonnie in Pensacola and Stefan's dead, I have no one left." She looked sad and broken, before he would have had her head off the second he saw her but seeing this, he knew that she needed a friend.

"Come in," he said as he motioned for her to enter. "Have a seat on the couch with the girl who you kidnapped a while ago. Elena."

Caroline looked down in shame until Elena snapped, "please tell me you're not pitying yourself. I got over it."

The blonde looked up and her eyes widened. "You're…" she couldn't speak but Elena knew what she was getting at.

"Pregnant and married." She looked at her like she was learning how to say certain words but sighed and patted the seat next to her. "Sit with me as I'm bored."

That was the best Thanksgiving that he could ever remember though what happened after dinner between him and Caroline would forever make him realize that though he did have that crush on her, they both needed to move on.

"I told you that I would be your last love and for that, I must admit to you that it was a lie." He told her as she nodded.

"I knew it the second those words escaped your lips." She admitted to him. "If time and the circumstances between us never occurred, would you have given me a chance?"

"In a heartbeat love, in a heartbeat." He kissed her forehead lovingly just as an old friend of his appeared.

The man was a vampire-six hundred years old and quite lonely-that he had changed.

"Caroline love, I want you to meet an old friend and protégé of mine named Nathan Fletcher. Nate, this is Caroline Forbes and a young vampire that Katerina had changed."

"Pleased to meet you," the thick British accent mixed with his dark hair in a modern styled haircut and rich amber eyes made her heart skip. "I was hoping to meet with you Nik but I see-" Klaus cut him off.

"Nate old friend," he was grinning ear to ear. "I was just about to show Caroline around but found myself needing to be here so why don't you two take a tour?"

As the two left, her arm in his, he nodded and smiled.

"That's your one good deed for the day, huh?" he turned to see Elena there with a smile. "I like them a lot…both need to be with each other."

* * *

 _(this is a few hours before the Freya/Elijah conversation)_

Elijah was sitting in front of Elena, Cara in between them when he heard four heartbeats. Looking around, he was confused for a bit until he realized where the heartbeats were coming from.

"Twins," he breathed. "We're having twins."

Elena's eyes widened and as she looked at her slightly rounding abdomen, she smiled and placed her hand on it.

"I have two…" she looked up at him and smiled before the waterworks began. "I'm fat and I'll be getting fatter and fatter…"

"Shhh sweetheart," he managed to pull her and Cara into his arms. "You're not getting fatter and fatter but that much more beautiful."

She sniffled a bit and shook her head. "Damn hormones."

* * *

 **I know that it's probably not the best chapter but I wanted to do as much of this as I can before my New Orleans trip but afterwards, I'll do my best at posting what I can post!**


	10. Chapter 9: Map of Moments

**I'm BACK! A new update for you all and if you didn't know, I'm the co-author to the story Wolf's Bane with Lab7417 which features Elejah, Klaroline, Stebekah and Kennett pairings!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Our little MAP OF MOMENTS**

"This is our first holiday with all of us together!" Rebekah told her brother and sister in law who was trying to stay awake from her near little nap she had at the diner. Elijah nodded as they were getting situated in the safe house located in Arkansas.

She had remembered the conversation that they had on their way while Elena was preoccupied by the two little girls.

"So you're saying that Esther was the one who had us all believe a bunch of lies such as Nik and you fighting over Tatia when the truth was that she chose Nik over you and dies by Mikael's hand while expecting twins and the lie was that you killed her accidentally?" She expelled a breath and glared at him angrily. "Now Tatia is back and possessing some witch girl and you're just now telling me this?"

"Yes but I had thought you would have known." He looked over at his wife who was feeding them. "I am glad to have her in my life as she is everything I could ever hope for."

"I love seeing you happy." She looked at the girl who was feeding and humming a lullaby under her breath to the two sleeping angels. "She makes you happy."

He nodded. "I am sorry for now telling you this."

Now as he was holding Cara and Elena had Hope in her arms, Rebekah had created a pyre and was about to burn it just as Klaus and Eva came up in his SUV.

"Look at how big you are my littlest wolf." Klaus cooed to his daughter in Elena's arms. She smiled and handed Hope to her father. She knew that they had found her brother's salvation and redemption in his 'littlest wolf'.

"We need to go Elijah," Elena murmured as she walked over to them. He looked at her and wanted to say something but her eyes were nearly black. "I am not hiding out here while your bitch of a mother is still around!"

He conceded her point. Esther was still on the loose. "What did you have in mind?" he asked with a slight bit of darkness being shown through.

"Make her the one thing that she hates."

* * *

"We have things to discuss about our children." Esther said when she saw her deceased husband. He gave her a once over and saw the way that she was holding herself, he knew who she was instantly.

Mikael smirked at her. "Do what you want with the others. But leave Niklaus to me."

"I will." She agreed. "I know that you want to kill him and do it. Leave the others to me."

Mikael nodded and ran off.

She had no idea that she was being spied on.

When you've been running for centuries, you know the best hiding spots and for Freya, she found the best one.

In the tree beside them.

* * *

"We both know what mother is capable of." Elijah growled as they drove once they had gotten a phone call from the others in New Orleans.

Klaus growled as well. "We are doing this for the good of our family."

His only family were his siblings, Tatia, Marcel, the witch Davina...there were quite a few including his daughter.

This was the best plan and the only way to get rid of Esther once and for all.

* * *

They had the plan in action-

Rebekah offered to go to her mother-who decided that she wanted to go to the Abbatoir-and as a peace offering, told her that she was thinking about changing bodies.

Esther was pleased and as she drank the wine, she didn't know that Rebekah had laced it with her blood.

As that was happening, Davina (who was asked to do this by Elena) returns the body jumping spell back onto Esther while she had tried to do it to Rebekah.

Klaus snuck up behind her and killed her, trapping her in Lenore's body.

"One down, two to go." Klaus sounded very chipper when Eva appeared with a sad smile. "What's wrong love?" Now his worry spiked.

"Elena had done the same spell on me but as the body was too badly damaged," she looked sad as the tears fell from her face. "It wouldn't give but there is always a silver lining."

"The twins?"

"Are alive." She smiled. "Though what happened as well...Eva's soul decided to leave this body and this is now my permanent body."

* * *

The original body of Tatia Petrova Mikaelson was buried and burned to ash that evening and in true New Orleans fashion, they celebrated the life and death of Eva Lafleur who was an orphaned girl who made up a name for herself.

* * *

Klaus looked over at his mother who was now tempted with transitioning and his stepfather. "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents."

"I'm not your father _boy_." Snarled Mikael and before he could attack him, Mikael was rendered useless by a very sharp and pointy object. Klaus saw that it was Elijah who had stabbed him, through the heart, with a dagger made out of silver and drenched in Elena's blood as well as White Oak ash.

"I knew that he would try something brother." The second eldest boy said as he knelt by his father's body. "Though I should have just stabbed him with the stake."

* * *

 _"So you're telling me that for some reason," Eva was looking at Fin with wide eyes. "She used_ dark magic _to be able to bore children and had asked Dahlia to help her with the spell to actually make her_ fertile?" _she was staring in shock._

 _"That's why Dahlia is after every firstborn Mikaelson child-first was Freya and now Hope..." Fin stared at the baby girl who was sucking on her pacifier as she slept._

 _Everyone was staring in horror and that day, they knew that their enemies were slowly coming out._

* * *

Elijah was watching Cara when Elena appeared behind him, her chin on his shoulder.

"We're going to be fine," she murmured. He nodded and swung her in his arms before kissing her senselessly.

* * *

Selene smiled sadly as she saw Kol and Davina talk when they kissed. Tears fell and she knew her plan was going to be devastating but at the same time, joyous.

Letting go may be hard, but moving on will be the hardest.

* * *

There were photographs of the whole family together-all ranging from different eras in time.

One from when photographs were first invented, there was one from 1914 and finally, one from when they were all living in Mystic Falls.

Davina couldn't stop staring at them and she smiled.

"I had no idea that Freya had been my date back in 1914 and she and Bekah had met then." Kol marveled before kissing Davina again.

This was happiness.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ansel asked. Selene nodded.

"It's time."

* * *

In the Cities of the Dead, Dahlia was just about to do a spell when she was hit with horrible migranes and suddenly, she felt parts of her magic being ripped from her body.

She was going to find out who did this and when she was done, they will pay.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's not my best work but I had been writing this while in New Orleans off and on so...I thought it was about time to post it!**


	11. Chapter 10: Gonna set your Flag on Fire

**I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story but I will try my best with updates for it!**

 **I hope that you like this chapter and it covers what will happen to Selene soon!**

* * *

 _There were photographs of the whole family together-all ranging from different eras in time._

 _One from when photographs were first invented, there was one from 1914 and finally, one from when they were all living in Mystic Falls._

 _Davina couldn't stop staring at them and she smiled._

 _"I had no idea that Freya had been my date back in 1914 and she and Bekah had met then." Kol marveled before kissing Davina again._

 _This was happiness._

* * *

 _"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ansel asked. Selene nodded._

 _"It's time."_

* * *

 _In the Cities of the Dead, Dahlia was just about to do a spell when she was hit with horrible migranes and suddenly, she felt parts of her magic being ripped from her body._

 _She was going to find out who did this and when she was done, they will pay._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: This is what happens when you're GONNA SET YOUR FLAG ON FIRE**

"How are you settling into your new accommodations?" Klaus asked Freya who was staring at everything in the room with wonder and happiness. Turning to him, she smiled.

"I would have preferred a room with a bay window that overlooks the courtyard," she teased. "But seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery and a hybrid, I thought it best not to complain."

He laughed while Kol smiled at her. "I brought you something in honor of your return to the Mikaelson family fold. La Fille Verte."

"Ding, dong. Wow. The witch is dead! Or undead... whichever." Freya said with laughter bubbling in her throat.

* * *

"Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Hope. Which to start means dealing with the lingering problems of Dahlia and Mikael." Klaus told Rebekah, Tatia, Selene and Elijah. Elena was there, but as Elijah had asked her to make sure that the children are okay, she went outback with them.

His nerves were nearly shot at the thought of what Esther and Dahlia would do.

"She's not that much of a problem," Selene admitted which made everyone look at her. "I had done a spell that limited her powers to that of a beginner witch with barely that much control over their powers."

Elijah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that Selene."

Though there was more to the spell, Selene nodded.

If they knew what the whole spell entailed, they would have her undo it and that wasn't something that she wanted done.

"Once Mikael figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end and Dahlia would probably be surprised and happy about it." Tatia said with a snort and Selene giggled.

"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. I will return home and take care of those who are still there. Elijah will remain here with you and Elena. He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best he stay and convalesce."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "A single violent outburst at a disgusting looking gas station somewhere in Arkansas and one never hears the end of it."

Elena had been asleep and there were six shady people all converged in one section of the station.

"Oh, Tatia has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond again."

Elena snorted as she settled Cara down. "Let the girls play together before Eli bonds with Tatia again."

Klaus nodded and Rebekah smiled. She knew that there had to be a reason for her to like this doppelganger of her sister in law.

* * *

"You're the aunt, Dahlia?" Cassie asked Dahlia, who was playing a violin. The woman nodded.

"I am."

"I want revenge against the Mikaelsons and I'll help you get yours."

* * *

Dahlia, Mikael and Cassie were inside the same room. It was a miracle that Dahlia and Mikael weren't actually fighting this time.

"Together, we can finally destroy them." Cassie said as she turned and betrayed Mikael by placing him in the middle of what she had drawn on the ground beside Esther. Dahlia nodded maliciously.

Dahlia's smirk widened as she realized that she wouldn't have to work with Mikael at all. "They have no idea what they're up against now."

* * *

"The only thing that can exist between your two species is death." Dahlia said as she saw Marcel and Natasha-the impromptu Werewolf Alpha (until she marries Jackson) beginning to make a deal. Marcel glared at the woman.

She smirked coldly and tried to bring up a barrier spell only for it to fail. She had thought it was a fluke the first time as some of her magic was being ripped from her but now, this was not happening. She ran as fast as she could.

Klaus smirked until Cassie, who was on Dahlia's side, placed a barrier spell on the property. It worked.

Not one single vampire or werewolf could escape.

Klaus was looking at his resident witches-Freya, Davina and Kol.

Selene was lucky enough that she wasn't there otherwise; all of his witches were going to be stuck.

"We have a witch problem. Fix it."

* * *

Elijah smiled as he watched Elena sit on the swing that was outside while both Tatia and Rebekah were inside with the girls who were napping.

Stepping outside, he flashed so that he was behind her and began to push her on the swing. She giggled and looked up at him from over her shoulder.

"Why are you pushing me?" He allowed his smile to turn into a smirk. Leaning down to kiss her, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife and the mother to my unborn children?" he asked and she pulled him down lower so that he was on his knees and she hopped off the swing that had stilled when he kissed her. Moving so that she was in front of him, she lowered herself onto the ground and kissed him back.

"I was just wondering why-not that you shouldn't."

* * *

Rebekah and Tatia were watching the interaction with Elena and Elijah with smiles on their faces.

Rebekah wanted to be jealous but she couldn't. She didn't have it in her to be jealous of them. They had life all figured out and as she watched Elijah go from having a 'stick up his arse' to 'demonic and cruel', having him this way-a combination of what they were like when they were young and his more demonic side-it made her smile.

"They're truly happy together." Tatia said as she watched them kiss and look lazy together as they were leaning up against the tree.

They looked happy and perfect in that moment. His hand on her rounded stomach and as he pressed his chest into her back, Tatia could practically hear the girl purr in an almost cat like way.

 _This was their happily ever after_ Tatia thought smiling as she waited for her own again.

If she had to, she would wait for Niklaus Mikaelson until her dying day.

Again.

* * *

Marcel sighed as he looked around.

"We're gonna have a bloodbath on our hands."

That turned out to be an understatement.

Klaus howled with rage. "I will deposit their heads on the end of spikes!"

A chuckle made him turn to see Fin and Sophie there.

"Must you be so dramatic brother?" Fin asked and once he and Sophie were up to speed, Fin's anger was palpable.

* * *

Kol and Davina were on one side of the barrier and Selene was on the other end. Putting their hands on the barrier, they tried breaking the spell but nothing worked.

"I need to channel either Dahlia or Cassie to see what's going on." Selene groaned out until Davina shook her head.

"I'll do it with Kol." Said warlock looked at her and smiled. Turning to Selene, he nodded at her sadly.

"You rest darling, Davina and me can do this." She looked and nodded. As Davina and Kol sat down with their legs crossed, they held hands and focused on their magic and minds to get a hold of either Dahlia's or Cassie's minds.

What they found, in Cassie's mind, infuriated them.

"Those two are channeling our dear vampiric parents at the moment." Kol hissed with flashing eyes.

Selene had no more time and did a spell on the barrier and the power channel-the breaking spell with surprising results.

It worked but it wasn't going to stay down for a while.

Klaus and Kol had the wolves and Davina get out but Kol was trapped and Fin flashed his baby brother to his room.

Selene would have done it again if she didn't collapse and Klaus catching her.

He had a bad feeling of what was wrong with her.

He just hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, she is indeed dying." The doctor said as she ran tests over Selene.

Calling Kol and telling him was heartbreaking.

 _"You must be lying! She can't be!"_

"I'm not. Even the doctor says that she's going to go soon." His voice choked in his throat."I'm so sorry brother."

* * *

 **AN: So now we know what the price that Selene has to pay for using the spell that she and Ansel participated in-her life.**


	12. Chapter 11: Sanctuary

**AN: I am having Kol and Klaus acting differently than in the show and besides, we see a sweeter side of Kol at the end of this!**

 _RECAP:_

 _"Those two are channeling our dear vampiric parents at the moment." Kol hissed with flashing eyes._

 _Selene had no more time and did a spell on the barrier and the power channel-the breaking spell with surprising results._

 _It worked but it wasn't going to stay down for a while._

 _Klaus and Kol had the wolves and Davina get out but Kol was trapped and Fin flashed his baby brother to his room._

 _Selene would have done it again if she didn't collapse and Klaus catching her._

 _He had a bad feeling of what was wrong with her._

 _He just hoped that he was wrong._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, she is indeed dying." The doctor said as she ran tests over Selene._

 _Calling Kol and telling him was heartbreaking._

 _"You must be lying! She can't be!"_

 _"I'm not. Even the doctor says that she's going to go soon." His voice choked in his throat. "I'm so sorry brother."_

* * *

Chapter 11: My SANCTUARY

The bottle hit the wall and the amber liquid spilled over the floor, but he didn't care as he heard that the one person that knows him better than he knows himself was dying.

He could remember every moment that he spent with her and how he felt when she had agreed to be tied to him.

Each memory that he had swirling around in his head was one that he never wanted to let go of.

Fin, who was told what was happening with Selene, decided to give his brother some time to let go of her again.

"How is he?" Sophie asked as Marcel appeared behind her with Gia and Josh.

"How would you feel if you found out that the one person who knows everything about you was dying and there was nothing for you to do?" He asked her softly as she looked at the man who was beginning to lose himself.

* * *

Elijah had just gotten off with Klaus and saw Elena was in the kitchen, baking and knew what Kol was going through.

When he thought Elena had died due to his mother's spell when she tried making him believe that he killed Tatia, she had used Elena's appearance and innocence to make him believe that it was Tatia.

Wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone and smiled.

Setting his hands on her abdomen, he was murmuring just how much he adored her and their children.

* * *

Klaus was sitting beside Selene and when she woke up, she looked at Klaus curiously.

"What's happening?" she croaked out and he handed her the water instantly.

"You collapsed." He was going to give her the short version. "You're in the hospital and it was just announced to me that you're dying."

"You told everyone?" she asked and at his nod, she groaned.

"I would have told him." She managed to get out before he helped her take a sip of water.

"When?" He demanded. "When you were going to be on your death bed?" she looked away from him and he sighed. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to yell but this is my baby brother."

"I know."

* * *

Dahlia was smiling darkly as she had all the ingredients for her spell and as she began to cast it, her eyes darkened.

One by one, each Original brother collapsed and woke up on a hardwood floor where behind them mounted on the wall were four heads of animals.

A fox, a boar, a wolf and a stag.

Kol, Fin, Niklaus and Elijah.

Over by the window was a large planters box that was filled with dahlias.

"I'm so glad you could make the reunion." Dahlia's voice was cold and dark.

"You teleported us here." Fin snapped and the boar began to shake a bit. Elijah smirked.

"What do you want?"

"What was promised to me." She said instantly to him. "The first born of Esther's line."

"Too damn bad that you're not going to get her." Elijah was having way too much fun making his aunt angry and the stag began to shake.

"Oh really?" Dahlia decided to taunt him. "Well I'll just cut those two monsters inside of your precious wife out and take them."

Elijah growled and looked ready to attack her when Klaus held him back. It was a nice change of pace for them to have Klaus be proactive in the family instead of him acting like the black sheep.

Fin also looked at their aunt with hatred while Kol looked murderous.

"You'll have to get through all of us if you want them." Each brother growled out which caused the foundations of the scape to shake and each one was pulled out.

Elijah woke on the floor with Elena and Tatia hovering over him, Klaus was beside Davina in the church, Fin was with Sophie in the hallway and Kol was in his room.

Davina had had enough and broke the barrier, allowing the vampires to go back to Algiers.

She wanted to go and comfort Kol but with the bombshell of Selene's near death, she let him be.

* * *

 _"Come play with me Kol!" Selene called as she fluttered through the forest like it was her own backyard. Kol smiled and chased after her and as he caught her, he kissed her for the first time._

He woke up sweating and as tears nearly fell from his eyes, he managed to get dressed and rush outside to stand in the courtyard. The wind felt good on his heated skin and as he collapsed to his knees, he finally allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

His sobs wracked his body and when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, he looked to see Klaus was the one who was sitting with him and holding him.

"You love her." Klaus whispered. "She loves you as well but you know what you need to do."

* * *

He sat at her bedside in the hospital and as she woke up, he smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked and she laughed.

"Are we getting sentimental just because I'm going back to the great beyond again?" Selene teased and he nodded.

"I know how much you hate sentimentality and whatnot." He told her and as he held her hand, he allowed her to see his feelings. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to you then, let me say it now."

She smiled sadly as her own tears fell. "You've already said it but you haven't realized it yet."

He kissed her, finally letting go but realizing that even if it seemed easy, the only part that he would have trouble with was trying to move forward.

Pulling away, he laid his forehead on hers.

"Jeg vil alltid elske deg Selene. Jeg lover deg." Kol whispered.

"Jeg vet at du vil min kjære Kol." She whispered back.

* * *

 **Jeg vil alltid elske deg Selene . Jeg lover deg is Norwegian for 'I will always love you Selen. I promise you.'**

 **Jeg vet at du vil min kjære Kol is Norwegian for 'I know that you will my dear Kol'**


	13. Chapter 12: The Devil is Damned

**AN: Before you continue on further-please, please note that ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ELEJAH! I have put this in my profile and as all of you know that the pairings on my stories all have Elena/Elijah-I'm just reminding you ALL in case you want to co-write a story with me that the only pairing that I can safely write is Elejah. I've tried writing other stories with Elena and someone else (which sucked and the story got scrapped) or a scene in which Elijah compels Elena to forget him and the supernatural and I began to cry**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _He sat at her bedside in the hospital and as she woke up, he smiled and kissed her cheeks._

 _"I love you, you know that right?" He asked and she laughed._

 _"Are we getting sentimental just because I'm going back to the great beyond again?" Selene teased and he nodded._

 _"I know how much you hate sentimentality and whatnot." He told her and as he held her hand, he allowed her to see his feelings. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to you then, let me say it now."_

 _She smiled sadly as her own tears fell. "You've already said it but you haven't realized it yet."_

 _He kissed her, finally letting go but realizing that even if it seemed easy, the only part that he would have trouble with was trying to move forward._

 _Pulling away, he laid his forehead on hers._

 _"Jeg vil alltid elske deg Selene. Jeg lover deg." Kol whispered._

 _"Jeg vet at du vil min kjære Kol." She whispered back._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: So THE DEVIL IS DAMNED**

Marcel was weak, bloody and bruised as Dahlia was trying-and failing-to drain the magic out of some of the vampires that she had.

He wanted to leave that damnable place but couldn't. He had to find the strength and as clear as day in his mind, he saw his baby girl standing before him.

He smiled and felt the pull of magic helping him overcome his desire for blood. This magic didn't feel like it wanted to kill him but that it wanted to help him.

The person using that magic was Freya with Kol and Davina's help. Each was holding the other's hand and had started chanting while Fin watched.

He knew the spell like the back of his hand and he wanted to help Marcel out so having Kol and Freya project an image of Elena in his mind would help give him strength.

* * *

Elijah was fixing up the house while Elena was out with Cara and Tatia had taken Hope to see Klaus. He was out back and fixing up the swing set and adding a slide to it for the girls to play on when they're older as well as building them a treehouse.

He wanted them to enjoy the fresh air and not be locked up inside all the time.

* * *

Elena was giggling as she and Rebekah met up at Café Du Monde for beignets and while Rebekah got the coffee, Elena got water.

"Apparently," Elena said after she devoured her second beignet. "Being pregnant with twins makes me really hungry and Elijah just seems to enjoy the fact that I'm carrying these two miracles."

"They really are miracles Elena." Rebekah reiterated what Elijah had told her. "So what if you get big and fat? You'll look beautiful and glorious as well." Rebekah winked at her. "I'll be the one designing your clothes to fit your style but make them accessible for your pregnancy."

Elena smiled and nodded. "I already know that being pregnant makes me crazy and my hormones go psychotic but thanks Rebekah." She reached over and managed a one armed hug to the startled blonde.

Cara was giggling and her eyes began to glow that freaky green again before settling down. Elena noticed it and giggled. Rebekah looked and also had to stifle her giggle.

One guy was covered in powder sugar and he had been harassing Elena earlier for bringing her baby there.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena teased and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tatia smiled as she watched Klaus with Hope and acting the role of the protective father. He had her on his lap and was feeding her mashed up bananas a bottle of milk which she was eating like it was candy.

"You're good with her." Tatia told him lightly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Not nearly as good as you are with her." He added and smirked at her blush.

It was true as he saw her put little Hope down for a nap, she looked like she was a natural.

He wasn't going to screw up whatever time he has left with her.

* * *

Jackson looked at Natasha who was going to be his Werewolf Queen and nodded. Out of everyone he could have picked-she was the best one he realized once they did all their wedding prep.

This time tomorrow, she will be his wife and the Alpha female.

* * *

Selene looked at Kol who appeared in her room and she waved a hand to him, watching as he did the same to her.

"I love you Kol, don't ever forget that." She coughed out and he was beside her instantly, helping her drink a glass of water.

He nodded and once putting down the glass of water, he rested his forehead against hers lovingly.

"I won't my Selene." He whispered and she pressed her lips to his, softly and gently, conveying her goodbye without words.

He allowed her soft and sweet goodbye to consume him as tears fell down his face, splashing onto her cheeks.

"Farvel min kjærlighet" he whispered in Norwegian. "Goodbye mitt håp."

 _Goodbye my love. Goodbye my hope._

Fin heard everything that was said between Selene and Kol while Sophie was trying hard not to eavesdrop as well as cry when she heard what was said.

He knew that it was fruitless and he held her lovingly, allowing her to cry in his chest as he himself allowed tears to fall.

* * *

 **Next chapter: have a box of tissues ready as it will be sad**

 **PS-HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	14. Chapter 13: I love you goodbye

**AN: THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST BYOT (BRING YOUR OWN TISSUES!) THIS ONE IS SAD!**

 **PS-second chapter within just a couple of hours and have a happy 4th of July as well as thanks to my proof reader/co writer for Wolfs Bane, Caroline's Ultimatum and New Orleans Love Story Lab7417!**

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Selene looked at Kol who appeared in her room and she waved a hand to him, watching as he did the same to her._

 _"I love you Kol, don't ever forget that." She coughed out and he was beside her instantly, helping her drink a glass of water._

 _He nodded and once putting down the glass of water, he rested his forehead against hers lovingly._

 _"I won't my Selene." He whispered and she pressed her lips to his, softly and gently, conveying her goodbye without words._

 _He allowed her soft and sweet goodbye to consume him as tears fell down his face, splashing onto her cheeks._

 _"Farvel min kjærlighet" he whispered in Norwegian. "Goodbye mitt håp."_

 _Goodbye my love. Goodbye my hope._

 _Fin heard everything that was said between Selene and Kol while Sophie was trying hard not to eavesdrop as well as cry when she heard what was said._

 _He knew that it was fruitless and he held her lovingly, allowing her to cry in his chest as he himself allowed tears to fall._

* * *

Chapter 13: I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE and find peace for us

 _Kol gently laid Selene down on the altar where Hayley died and she had a glazed eyed look with sweat pouring down her forehead in waves as her tears mixed with the sweat, fluttering down her cheeks._

 _"_ _I've always loved you Kol Mikaelson," she coughed. "It's always been you and it will always be you for me."_

 _"_ _I love you, goodbye," both Kol and Selene whispered as he kissed her forehead lovingly and in a way that Elijah had done for Elena a while ago. He didn't want to see the tears in her eyes as this scene to him was already heartbreakingly sad._

 _"_ _You were and will always be my first love-my first everything," Kol said sadly as he held her hand and knelt down by the altar. He was rubbing circles over her palm and trying to calm himself but the grief of knowing that she was dying was killing him inside. "Go and find peace for me Selene Mikaelson."_

 _She gave him a weak smile and turned to look at Davina._

 _"_ _Take care of Kol for me." She said softly and Davina, teary eyed and silently crying, nodded._

 _The knife in her heart was pulled out and the beats became slower and slower, until it stopped altogether._

 _Elena clung onto Elijah who was rubbing her back lovingly and whispering that if they were in Kol and Selene's position, he wouldn't wait for her to return but be with her on the other side as he can't let her go._

 _Tatia, knowing what Kol was going through, went over to him and hugged him._

 _Fin held Sophie while Klaus knelt down beside Ansel's body, closing his eyes and whispering, "I hope I made you proud of me father."_

"She was amazing, she really was and no one who knew her could say that she was weak or shallow." He took a breath and sighed deeply and sadly, willing away the tears. "She was…she was my first everything." His body trembled and his three brothers helped him stand as he whispered, "no matter how bad things got with my parents, she was always there to help me."

* * *

…hours earlier…

Selene had asked to be transferred to the church and once everyone helped her inside, she saw that Ansel was waiting for her. Placing the items down in front of her, she nodded her thanks as Kol helped her walk towards them.

"It's all ready for use Selene." He whispered and she nodded. The candles were all lit by Tatia and Kol while the candelabras gleamed like silver snow.

As she began to chant, the doors opened and Dahlia walked in but this time, she had an undaggered Mikael with her.

Mikael's fury at seeing the wolf his wife brought back to life and left him on the other side was palpable while Klaus stood in front of him, ready to defend him.

"You're weak, _boy_ , just like he is." Mikael's voice was cold and before Klaus could attack, Ansel did by shooting him in the heart with wooden arrows.

Though the Destroyer stumbled a bit, it was clear to see that Ansel wasn't even in the same league as Mikael who slashed him from his left side up to the right side of his carotid artery.

Ansel fell down in a pool of blood and Klaus attacked Mikael but this time, Klaus had two weapons with him-Elijah and Fin; his brothers and Mikael's favorites.

Meanwhile Selene finished her spell and Dahlia clicked her tongue at her.

"Your magic is weak against mine." She told her in a falsely sympathetic voice but Selene shook her head.

"This spell that I used with my magic will make sure that you won't come back for another five centuries." She got out and as she stabbed herself in the stomach with the knife, Dahlia felt the pain and her near immortality was slowly fading whereas Freya's near immortality was still perfectly intact.

She was immortal but she wasn't a vampire and she wasn't bound to Dahlia anymore-she was _free_ but at a cost.

Selene and Ansel were the cost of that freedom and as she saw Dahlia desiccate in front of her and her father being killed by a dying Ansel as Klaus managed to help the dying werewolf kill him.

* * *

…present…

Kol and his three brothers were all set for the funeral as were the girls. Josh had decided to watch the two girls while they attended the funerals of Selene Mikaelson and Ansel.

The first one was Ansel and with the Crescent Wolves, the Mikaelsons sent Ansel off in that style-burning arrows being shot into the sky and hitting the pyre in the middle of the water.

The second one was for Selene and it was in the place where she died.

"She was amazing, she really was and no one who knew her could say that she was weak or shallow." He took a breath and sighed deeply and sadly, willing away the tears. "She was…she was my first everything." His body trembled and his three brothers helped him stand as he whispered, "no matter how bad things got with my parents, she was always there to help me."

His siblings didn't say anything as this was what Kol had asked for, reverent silence and as they buried her on the grounds of Elijah's property-near where Esther was consecrated.

* * *

Elijah was lying with Elena when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen when he felt a kick.

Looking up, she smiled.

"They kicked."

Once again the darkness of death was invaded by the beacon of light that is new life


	15. Chapter 14: They all asked for you

**AN: I know that it's been a long time since I posted for this story! I've been sidetracked and lost a bit of ideas as to what to use! Though I got some new ideas-I am not going to be posting anything tomorrow! It's my birthday and I'm seeing Pan tomorrow-midnight showing and all! I'll try my best to keep up with this and some of the others!**

* * *

RECAP:

 _Elijah was lying with Elena when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen when he felt a kick._

 _Looking up, she smiled._

 _"They kicked."_

 _Once again the darkness of death was invaded by the beacon of light that is new life_

Chapter 14: I heard that THEY ALL ASKED FOR YOU

"It's time to use our werewolf army." Klaus said to his siblings. "If not for our protection brothers and sisters, then we use it for my daughter and niece's protections as well as Elijah's children's protection."

"One problem-what werewolf army?" Elena asked as she rubbed her bump as she bounced Cara in her arms. He grinned with Hope in his arms.

"The Crescent pack is loyal to those of Labonair blood and Hope has Labonair blood." He said smiling at her.

"As much as I hate it," Rebekah said with a begrudging voice. "He's right. That kind of army will work to protect our family."

Elijah and Finn cracked their knuckles with matching grins on their faces.

"Do we get them to acquiesce to our demands or make them acquiesce to our demands by force?" Finn asked.

"By force if necessary." Klaus said. "Give them the option of doing it on their own and if they deny then force them."

The two elders nodded and walked over towards Elena and Sophie respectively. Elijah was in front of Elena, kissing her like his life depended on it and rubbing her bump while pressing kisses to Cara's face while Finn was kissing Sophie's forehead. Walking away from them, Elijah stared at the others.

"Protect them with your lives." He ordered before he was gone.

* * *

Dahlia was weakened but as she read a grimoire from the voodoo shop, she smiled coldly. If she couldn't get what was promised to her, then she'd make sure that someone else will be the kindling for a massive werewolf-vampire war again.

The first time it was Mikael killing Ansel, this time…wolves will kill a vampire's mate.

* * *

"Mikael and the woman that calls herself my aunt are here in this city." Klaus told Marcel. "Knowing them, I am sure that we will be in over our heads as enemies will flock towards us."

"Being around for a thousand years…most of you have enemies that are still coming out of the woodworks." Marcel said.

* * *

The Bayou wasn't unfamiliar territory for the two brothers but as Elijah walked over to one of the men, three arrows went to hit him. Dodging each one, he threw them back at those who went to hit him and they fell out of the trees with arrows deeply embedded into their thighs.

"Gentlemen, we came to talk." Finn said as he jumped out of a tree. Landing on the ground with the grace of a jungle cat, the elder of the two looked more dangerous than his younger brother.

"What does your kind want?" Jackson called as he walked over to meet them.

"We want your pack to protect our family-including the new additions." Finn said diplomatically.

Jackson snorted.

"What's going to happen if we don't want to become a mindless army for a dictator?" Elijah snorted.

"We'll force you to become Hybrids loyal to Klaus and Hope." Elijah said as he fixed his suit. "So you see-either you are willing to work with us or you're going to become hybrids and do the bidding of Niklaus."

* * *

 _"Freya, now that I am healed, I need power."_ Freya heard Dahlia's voice in her mind and Freya was trying to block out all the voices that Dahlia spelled into her mind. _"Help me my child."_

* * *

"The wolves are going to be handled like rabid animals that need your help Niklaus." Finn called to his brother as he walked in. Elena waddled over and found herself in Elijah's arms.

"Most of them agreed to protect everyone here but those who had no hope of helping us are now going to become hybrids." Elijah told her.

"Good." Elena said.

* * *

"I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores." Jackson shouted at Klaus as they were yelling at each other from across the courtyard.

"If they are not fighting on my side. They will not remain alive to fight at all." Klaus threatened.

* * *

"The wolves need a different leadership." Klaus said to one of the wolves-Aiden. "I believe you to be that leader."


	16. Chapter 15: Save my soul

**AN: I decided to kill Nova the same way canon Elena died in TVD Season 6**

 _RECAP:_

 _"I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores." Jackson shouted at Klaus as they were yelling at each other from across the courtyard._

 _"If they are not fighting on my side. They will not remain alive to fight at all." Klaus threatened._

 _"The wolves need a different leadership." Klaus said to one of the wolves-Aiden. "I believe you to be that leader."_

Chapter 15: You need to SAVE MY SOUL

It's only been a month and not only was Elena heavily pregnant at this time, Freya told them that Dahlia was spelling her mind.

Nothing she was doing was working.

"There you are. Finally." Klaus said smiling at him.

"I was delayed." Elijah said as he entered the Compound with Elena in his arms and the said brunette holding their daughter.

"Our guest of honor will be here momentarily." Elena raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

"Niklaus, Freya's situation has taken a turn." Elijah said. "We may need some assistance from a witch or…we may need _her_ assistance so whatever you're planning here, he may know where Esther is hiding so please don't agitate him."

"All I'm planning is a simple chat with a relative." Klaus said innocently as he fixed his clothes.

"And you yourself said that would be idiocy." Elena said as she was seated in the chair beside Elijah and Cara was in her high chair.

Klaus looked cocky a bit. "Did I? Well it does sound like me. Regardless on the off chance Mikael has some information that could protect my daughter, I prefer she'd share it on my terms."

* * *

"My mind is going crazy because of Dahlia and she's angry." Freya told Rebekah and Davina who was still learning new spells from Kol and Tatia.

* * *

Mikael, their guest of honor, smiled coldly at them.

"She will come here to take the children's power for herself." Mikael said in a cocky voice to Elijah.

"Then I will eliminate her." Elijah snarled.

"She will kill anyone who would defy her." Mikael reminded them.

"She is a threat!" Klaus barked at him. "Do you want your grandchildren to be taken by a psychotic witch hell bent on ruining our family?"

* * *

"Two of our children attacked." The older lady-Regent Josephine LaRue of the Treme parish said to Marcel. "I need to know who is behind it."

"Look-all I know is that it's not Rebekah and it's not Kol…no matter how odd but true that statement is." Marcel said.

"I'm offended Marcel." Kol said as he was behind the man. "What wrongs have I done recently?"

"Do you want that list?" Marcel asked. He was pretty sure that he could make five novels just based on the wrongs that Kol has done.

* * *

The phone call that Elena received from Caroline Forbes was heartbreaking.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry to tell you but…Nova and Liam both were killed. Nova was forced to become a human due to Damon and his mother killed her and Liam."_

Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that her family was almost exterminated. All that's left was her children.

"When's the funeral?" She got out.

 _"_ _Five weeks from now…but there's a bit of good news! Nova can still be considered dead but Kai had a plan-he placed both Nova and Liam into magical comas that they will only wake for when Bonnie and Damon die."_

If there was one emotion in the world that can make human and supernatural fall to their knees in either anguish or in happiness, they would call that hope.

Hope is the one thing that can prolong suffering or end it, it can be labeled as good as well as bad but in the end, hope is what makes everyone begin believing in happy endings and new beginnings.


	17. Chapter 16: Exquisite Corpse

**AN: I'm sorry that this is so very late but I couldn't find the original version and had to rewrite the whole thing plus I had a few trips to go on!**

 **As I'm now going off the show now…some of what happened in the novels The Originals will be mentioned but it's going to be AU big time like the fact that Finn wasn't daggered for 900 years but for a shorter time**

* * *

 _If there was one emotion in the world that can make human and supernatural fall to their knees in either anguish or in happiness, they would call that hope._

 _Hope is the one thing that can prolong suffering or end it, it can be labeled as good as well as bad but in the end, hope is what makes everyone begin believing in happy endings and new beginnings._

* * *

Chapter 16: Such an Exquisite Corpse

"Our sister was quite the beauty." Freya commented as she saw the picture of Rebekah as she was in the main room of the Compound. Klaus was smiling as he stared at that picture.

"She was." Klaus agreed. "Though she's more beautiful now." He added as he saw Rebekah outside with Hope and Cara who she was babysitting. Elena was upstairs, sleeping and Elijah was talking with Kol and Tatia about spells that they can use against Dahlia.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the only spell?" Elijah asked. "There's no other way?"

He, Tatia and his two brothers were in some mausoleum in some cemetery with candles all around them.

"Selene gave her life to help us stop Dahlia so I have to agree with Kol at the moment." Tatia said as Kol's heart broke slightly. Even Elijah had his head bowed. He had thought Selene was the perfect match for Kol until he met Davina Claire.

Finn had his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly, hoping she found peace.

Kol and Davina had Selene's body consecrated that now would make her an Ancestral Spirit.

* * *

"So you've come to your senses." Freya murmured as she saw Klaus just staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My senses have not faulted, they still demand that you're not to be trusted. However, circumstance dictates otherwise. For now."

"Is there a reason you don't trust me?" She asked. "I've been helping you since your return to New Orleans. If I had wanted you and the others dead, I would have already killed you all and all the vampires you've sired would have fallen. You're still alive."

"More stalling. Very well. I know I can't kill you, but I shall have a fine time trying. Tell me, have you ever been skinned alive?"

"Unlike you, I prefer to kill my enemies before they come back like a weed." She snapped. "Mind telling me why you're so…furious?"

"Dahlia has gotten ahold of some _vinaya_ powder and at one point in time, Finn had been affected by it when I had him undaggered back in 1788." Klaus sighed. "It was horrible and now, I have no idea who she's going to use it on."

Freya looked shocked.

"Who used it on him?" She asked.

"Alejandra Vargas was a witch who was wanting a relationship with Finn as Elijah was trying to help another witch named Amalia Giroux when we discovered that Alejandra used the vinaya powder on Finn to do her bidding."

"How did you get rid of it?" She asked. Klaus looked quite evil.

"Elijah pleaded with Amalia to undo it and once she did, she wanted nothing more to do with vampire politics."

* * *

Dahlia had the powder as the wolf smiled at her before she used magic and ripped his heart out.

"No one needs to what I am planning young Jonathan."

* * *

"Are you sure that you know how to get rid of the vinaya enchantment?" Freya asked and Klaus nodded.

"Amalia gifted Elijah with her grimoire that had that spell." He murmured.

Freya nodded and as she read over the spell.

* * *

Once Elena woke up, Cara was sleeping beside her and Elena ran her finger over the baby's locks.

She was happy and as her hand was on her bump, she felt a flutter.

* * *

The warlock-Vincent Griffiths-looked through the files that Josephine gave to him and he sighed sadly.

His ex wife Eva Sinclair, escaped the witch asylum.

"Do you know who has been attacking our children?" Josephine asked him and he nodded.

"She's out. Eva is out."

* * *

Dahlia grinned at the witch she just busted out before she used the vinaya powder on her.

Davina was there, with the other girls who Eva stole.

* * *

"You need to know that she is back and on the loose. Now, I need to find her before the witches do. And I came to you because you are the only person in the city who knows this city inside out. So help me find her before she takes any more lives, in including Davina's. Help me stop her!" Vincent growled at Marcel.

Before, Marcel would have declined until he mentioned Davina and he realized that if Kol or any of the other originals found out, Eva was as good as dead.

"I'll help but you should know that if the Mikaelsons find out that your crazy ex has Davina…I'm not gonna save you from Kol and Elijah's wraths." He warned.

* * *

As Klaus left to go talk to Rebekah, Marcel came in and looked at Freya.

"I need your help. Davina's gone missing and Vincent Griffiths ex wife has her. I need you to help me get her and a bunch of other children back."

Freya nodded and left with him, to go to an empty warehouse.

* * *

As Freya did the spell to save Davina and the other children, Marcel snapped Eva's neck but before she fell, he caught her in his arms.

Vincent nodded and as Marcel placed her in his arms, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I lost her a long time ago." Vincent whispered as he left, intent to cremate her but he wasn't going to consecrate her.

He couldn't do that.

* * *

Elijah stared at Elena as he felt the flutter when he placed his hand on her bump with a grin on his face.


	18. Chapter 17 Night has a thousand eyes

**AN: I'm sorry that this is so very late but I couldn't find the original version and had to rewrite the whole thing plus I had a few trips to go on!**

 _As Freya did the spell to save Davina and the other children, Marcel snapped Eva's neck but before she fell, he caught her in his arms._

 _Vincent nodded and as Marcel placed her in his arms, he placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered._

 _"I lost her a long time ago." Vincent whispered as he left, intent to cremate her but he wasn't going to consecrate her._

 _He couldn't do that._

 _Elijah stared at Elena as he felt the flutter when he placed his hand on her bump with a grin on his face._

* * *

Chapter 17: The night has a thousand eyes

* * *

Months later

St. James Infirmary was beautiful yet old, decrepit. Josephine smiled as she stared at it before turning around.

"Well, this was quite the place back in my day. St. James Infirmary. Vulgar, Filthy, Loud. Some of the best nights of my life. But I assume you didn't go through all this trouble on my account." Josephine said as she saw Marcel and Finn walking towards them.

"As you know for years, this place served as neutral grounds for both our communities. A place where all were welcome and safe." Marcel said with a nod.

Finn continued. "And in keeping with that tradition, we'd like to invite you to cast a spell. One that would prevent the use of any magic within these walls."

Josephine scoffed. "You'd ask me to create a place where my kind would be utterly helpless?"

A bit of laughter came from behind Finn as Elijah came upon them. "My dear Josephine, powerful as you are, surely you've must have sensed this grave new threat?"

"And I am without empathy but I have a responsibility to the witches. This is not our fight." Josephine said with a glare.

"Well then. I do hope you understand that anyone willing to stand aside and allow my family to be threatened... I would be forced to considered an enemy." Finn said angrily.

* * *

"My demented baby-snatching aunt is out there somewhere." Klaus told Tatia who was holding Hope while the three of them were walking along Bourbon street. "She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner rather than later."

Tatia growled. "Well if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army."

"She also knows where we are and given the immense nature of her power, we simply have no idea what to expect." Elijah told them as he fixed his suit.

Another growl, this time from Elena. "Awesome."

* * *

Once Elena was back home in Algiers, Freya entered the room and was shivering as she spoke to three of her four brothers.

"Her power is stronger than ever."

"I'm going to find a way to murder that god-forsaken witch." Klaus bit out as Finn and Elijah nodded.

"I'll help."

* * *

Elena was breathing as she felt something drip down her legs and as she looked down, she gulped and turned to Elijah who just came in with Marcel.

"I'm in labor." She told them. "My water just broke."

* * *

Everyone in the Mikaelson family got the same text:

 **Elena is in labor. We're at the hospital.**

Though Klaus wanted to be with Elijah while Elena was in labor, he went with Mikael who entered the city to go after Dahlia.

* * *

Mikael was staring at the blonde girl holding Hope.

"Well. Well. Well. Well."

"Besties now?" She asked Klaus.

Klaus looked scandalized. "Absolutely not. We're merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most: Glorious murder."

Upon entering St Anne's Church, Dahlia was there with a group of vampires who were on vinaya powder and whatever mental spell Dahlia had them on.

"I just want what was promised to me." She told them.

"You will never have her." Klaus snarled.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine them. Let us begin."

"We are well met. So be it. Are you ready?" Mikael said as the vampires started to go after them.

"I was born ready." Klaus grinned as he bared his fangs.

* * *

After the battle, they were at the compound.

"Betrayal is in your nature, boy." Mikael spat at Klaus once the man entered the city and was bombarded by him.

"No. I wasn't born like this. Her, you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know. But there was a time where you knew me as your son! A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal. There were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you? I want to know why." Klaus snarled out, brokenly.

"I don't know. I just... did." Mikael said, uncaringly.

* * *

Once Klaus killed Mikael for the second time, most of them went straight to the hospital. Upon entering, they saw Marcel who was pacing and holding Cara in his arms.

"Elijah is in there with her."

* * *

"Push darling, push!" Elijah coaxed Elena who was breathing harshly.

"How about you try pushing two humans out of you." She whispered harshly before she gave a particularly rough push when a baby screamed.

"The first one is a boy!" The doctor said. "Mrs. Mikaelson…you just to do one more push for your daughter, okay?"

She nodded and two minutes after their son was born, their daughter came into the world, screaming.

* * *

Klaus was staring at the two newborns with a grin on his face.

"Kieran Marcel and Isabelle Nova." Tatia whispered to him. "Elena and Elijah named them that."

"Those are perfect names for them." He whispered.

He was going to protect them from harm of any kind.


End file.
